Fathers and Son
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Tony Stark never thought he'd be a father, or share paternity of a child with a man. However when a complete stranger brings him an abused five year old and says he's his son he finds Daddy is his new favorite title. Will also be a Charmed crossover-past TS/JP, will be TS/BB SR/JP PH/LW WH/HP SS/LEP
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

Harry Potter was only a year old when his father disappeared from his life, and his mother sent him to live with her sister and brother in law, not that he remembered either of his parents. He wasn't with his aunt and uncle long before they realized his mother wasn't going to return for him, and quickly turned him into the family slave, beating or starving him for any imagined slight. They took great pleasure in reminding him that his parents hadn't wanted him, that they had abandoned him, laughing at him when they over heard him praying for someone to come take him away late one night. The beatings were at their worst when something unexplainable would happen around him, he would swear that it wasn't him, but they would never believe him.

Little did five year old Harry know his life was about to change.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Where is the boy Petunia?" Severus Snape asked his sister in law as he stood on the front porch of her home, intent on leaving when the little child his wife had brought here so many years ago. He had been under the impression the child had been killed, that was what Lily had told him. She had said that Harry had managed to get out of the house while she was cleaning up his sister Dahlia, and had drowned in the lake on the property. He had found her attitude when she was telling him about the accident odd as her husband had disappeared on a mission just a few months before the accident, but Lily hadn't been overly upset about either one. At first he had just thought she was in shock, then she'd told him she loved him and wanted the two of them to have a life together on Potter's dime, and suddenly he realized he had the perfect way to get back at his childhood bully.

So he married the woman of his dreams, and raised his school enemy's daughter as his own in the man's own home, and while he didn't touch the man's money, he didn't stop Lily from spending it either. That had all changed a month ago when he found Potter's diary in the manor he and his family were living in. Apparently Lily had cheated on Potter, which was not a shock to him as he was the one she cheated with. What was a shock however was that she had ended up pregnant as a result of the affair and had tried to pass the baby off as James. He had remembered asking her if their was any chance that the child was his and not James's, and she had told him that it would be impossible as she had use a charm to prevent it as she was trying to get pregnant with James's heir. What she didn't know was that while they were sharing a night of passion James was fighting with deatheaters and was hit with an unknown curse.

He read about how over the moon his childhood tormentor was at the thought of being a father, only to do the math and realize there was no way the baby could be his as he'd been gone on a two week mission at the time she would have conceived. To make matters worse, he'd found out a couple of days later that the curse he was hit with had left him unable to get someone pregnant. However, the curse had a loophole for bearers, it would allow them to carry one child. It had been used in olden days as a way of trapping a bearer in an unwanted marriage, it made it so the bearer could only ever have one child, and as said child would be the heir to the sire the bearer had no choice but to stay with their spouse if they wanted to be with their child. Apparently Potter thought that wasn't possible as there hadn't been a bearer in the Potter line in at least ten generations.

Potter had been devastated to realize his wife had cheated on him and that he would never father a child of his own, so decided to drown his sorrows at a bar in London. He woke the following morning in bed, naked, with a complete stranger. He'd tried to sneak out, but the man woke up and seduced him back into the bed, and the two went a few more rounds before Potter finally left, sore but satisfied, and with the stranger's business card.

The morning sickness started a little over a month later, but it was obvious by his writing that Potter was over the moon with the news of his child. The man came clean to his wife, and while she was angry at first, eventually she convinced him that she forgave him, and that they would raise the children as siblings. Seven months later the two went into labor the same day and the "twins" were born. Everyone just thought little Harry was just born sickly, not that he'd been almost a month premature.

James went on to describe the first year of both his son's and Severus's own daughter's lives, and for once Severus felt appreciation for his old nemesis. James Potter had really loved his daughter, and treated her as though she were his own. The man didn't treat Harry any differently than Dahlia, even though the boy was the man's blood and heir. No, he'd treasured both children. It was that reason Severus had been so devastated to realize what his wife had done to the man's son once he'd disappeared.

He knew he could never pay the man back for loving his daughter as though she were his own, but he could start by making sure the man's son was returned to his other biological father. He was just glad Potter had hidden the man's business card in the diary. He was just lucky that, as Harry's father, the man was allowed to know about the wizarding world and magic.

88888888888888888888888888888

Tony Stark was normally grateful to be pulled out of any business meeting Pepper had forced him to go to, but just this once he found himself wishing he'd been allowed to stay. He tried to keep the fear off his face as he looked at the small child who was sitting on the floor next to the wall of windows in his office, staring out at the New York skyline. To make matters worse, there was no denying his paternity as Tony's own scientists had run the tests, multiple times, all with the same results. "So you're telling me I managed to knock up another man?" He asked the taller man seated in the chair across from his desk.

"That is what I said Mr. Stark." The annoyance was clear on the man's face, as though Tony should believe him just because he'd told the same story the last twelve times he'd been asked the question. "His father was a wizard and a bearer at that, you need to prepare yourself as, while I'm loath to admit it, his father was a powerful wizard, and your son is likely to be the same."

"What do I need to be prepared for, like in the next week or so? I want to have time to wrap my head around the fact that I now have a little person depending on me before I have to wrap my head around magic. I was hoping you could give me an idea of what to expect, then in a week or so I will fly out to where ever you live and you can fill me in on anything else I need to know." He tried to give the man his full attention, but his eyes kept drifting back to the child that hadn't said a word since he'd first laid eyes on him.

"He's young, so unable to control his magic. You can expect that, during moments of extreme emotional distress, he'll have bouts of accidental magic. Small things like stuff levitating, glass shattering, or items shaking." Tony didn't know if he wanted to believe the man, or if he wanted him to be just having a go at him. "There is one thing you need to know..." He was surprised to see the man hesitate, "My wife, she left him with people who know about magic and hate everything to do with it..."

Instantly he felt anger rise up within him, "You think they would have dared to lay a hand on my son?!" He'd never felt anger like he felt at the thought of someone laying a hand on the tiny five year old sitting quietly by the window. "If I find out they were the cause of a scratch I will have them in prison before they can even think...throw enough money in there I'm sure I can make it happen without a pesky trial." He was surprised to see the man react as though he'd just remembered something.

"Now, no offence, but I think I'd have better luck getting to know my son if we had some one on one time." The man gave a slight nod as he stood and turned to leave. Tony wished he'd been surprised when Harry jumped up ready to follow him, "No son, you are staying here with me. I'm your daddy so that means I get to take care of you from now on. I have a big house in Malibu, with a big back yard that you're going to love. I'm gonna build you a big swing set, may a tree house or two. I'm going to have a big penthouse apartment here once my tower is completely built, complete with swimming pool, so I can teach you to swim..." He was so caught up in trying to talk his son into liking him that neither one of them noticed Severus walk out.

"Now, I'm hungry, are you hungry?" He looked into the big green eyes so like his own mothers, and his heart beat a little faster when he noticed the hope shining through them. He was starting to think his son didn't know how to talk, as Severus said he hadn't said a word to him since he'd taken the boy from his aunt and uncle. "How about we go get some lunch, and then you and I can go shopping. I don't have much a five year old would find interesting, and it looks like you could use some new clothes." He'd offered to pay Severus back when the man had let slip that he'd been the one to buy the outfit his son was wearing, but the man had refused. He'd said Tony would have enough to buy since the outfit was about all Harry owned. "So how bout it, are you hungry?"

His heart soared when he heard the tiny voice say, "Yes," though the child refused to look at him.

"He speaks, be still my beating heart." He dramatically put his hand to his chest and pretended to swoon. Even with his head down he could see the slight smile creep onto his son's face. "You got a cute little voice there kid, I hope to hear more of it some day." This time green eyes looked up at him for a second before finding the ground interesting once again. "Ah Pepper, I'd like you to meet your future boss." His grin showed that he was joking.

He and Pepper had tried dating, but decided they were better off as friends, the fact that they both put their work before the other was a good sign that the relationship was doomed from the start. "Well I'd like to say I'm surprised that you have a kid, but I think we all knew it was only a matter of time." She then knelt down in front of Harry, and smiled at the little boy, "I don't know Tony, he's too cute to be yours."

They were both surprised to see tears start to fill the boy's eyes, "But I want you to be my daddy." Harry sniffled, and Pepper looked like she was about to cry.

It was then that Tony realized he had a little bit of instinct when it came to parenting, "Oh, don't worry little man, I am most definitely your daddy." He said as he stooped down and picked the little boy up and held him against his chest, his heart melting when two tiny arms wrapped around his neck. "Now, how about we let Pepper buy us a pizza to make amends for scaring you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

"So, what do you like on your pizza?" Tony asked his son once they were all seated around the table at his favorite pizza joint. They were seated in the booth at the back of the restaurant, Pepper and Happy on one side while he and Harry sat on the other. Happy had gladly agreed to join them when Tony told him where they were going so he could drive them.

The man had been shocked when Pepper had called him to send him out for a booster seat for the car, even more so when he saw Tony walk off the elevator holding the hand of a small boy, but also extremely glad he'd taken Pepper's advice and installed the seat.

"Come on, you can have anything you want." Tony promised his son when the boy shrugged his shoulders about pizza preference. "I guess we'll just have to get one of everything so we can figure it out." He was pleased with his idea, but Pepper just rolled her eyes.

"Really Tony, we don't need that much food for four people. No Harry, your daddy is just being silly." She smiled at the little boy who refused to look at her.

88888888888888888888

It was taking everything in him not to get his hopes up that he'd get pizza. He'd already gotten a daddy today, he didn't want to test his luck and then lose everything, the pizza, but more especially, his daddy.

He was so excited when the lady who worked for the restaraunt put the pizza down on their table, and Peppy dished him out a little piece. He could remember smelling pizza every time his family got it, all the while wishing he could try just a bite. Therefore, you can imagine his suprise and disappointment when he bit into it and it didn't taste good.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" His daddy asked whe he put the piece of pizza down and his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't like it." He tried not to cry, Uncle Vernon always hit harder when he cried, but he really wanted the pizza to be good.

"Maybe you just don't like something on the pizza," his daddy lifted him out of the booster seat he'd been sitting in and settled him on his lap. "It can be our first experiment." Harry nodded his head, not wanting to disappoint the man.

He watched as the man dug something out of the melted cheese, taking it when it was handed to him, putting it in his mouth when urged. He hesitated at first, but happily chewed when he realized it was quite tasty. "So sausage on pizza is ok." His daddy said before digging something else out of the cheese. This time he had to fight the urge to spit it out, but a grimace must have appeared on his face. "So that's a no to pepperoni then."

He was shocked when the man proceeded to pull off all of the pepperoni before setting the plate infront of him. "Let's try that again." This time he had a big grin on his face after taking a bite. Now pizza was everything he dreamed it would be.

888888888888888888

"Come on son, you can pick anything you want." Tony told the little boy yet again as they stood in front of a display of stuffed animals. He was glad Pepper had decided to go back to the office after lunch as she would have been antsy to get back to the office, and they had been in the toy store for almost twenty minutes now, and Harry still refused to pick up a single toy, though he seemed to keep glancing at the stuffed animals. Hoping to help the process along he pulled a teddy bear off one of the shelves, "How about this one, he's really soft." He wanted to sigh when Harry shook his head no, and crossed his arms. "Come on, I know there has to be one you want." He wanted to whine, but didn't want his son to think he was mad at him.

"That one." Harry whispered pointing to a stuffed stag on the top shelf, and Tony gladly reached up to pull it down, thinking they were done, only to see his son still staring at the display.

"Any others?" He asked, handing the stag to the boy, it seemed his confidence grew when he had the toy in his arms, and he quickly pointed at two more, a wolf and a big black dog. "You want me to carry one of them for you?" Tony asked when he saw Harry's tiny arms trying to hold all three of the stuffed toys, but the little boy just shook his head no. They had made it through the store without Harry showing interest in any other toys, but hugging the stuffed animals tighter to him every time Tony asked him if he wanted another toy as if he was afraid he'd have to give up one of the stuffed animals if he took another toy. In the end they made one final detour down the action figure isle, Tony intent on picking out a couple of action figures without asking his son's opinion, because what child didn't enjoy playing with action figures.

"What do you think of this one Harry?" He asked holding up a Captain America figurine, but Harry just shook his head no. Putting it back he repeated the process with a few more before picking up an Ironman figurine. "This one's my favorite, what do you think of him?" He could see the indecision in the child's eyes as he looked at the figurine and then back at the stuffed animals. "How about we get these four toys and call it a day?" He knew the moment he saw his son's eyes light up that his child would grow up spoiled as he would do anything to make him light up like that all the time.

"Oh my God, your..." He winced when he heard the young girl behind the counter squeal, and he felt Harry's little body press up closer to him.

"Yes, yes, and I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if we could speed this up I'd greatly appreciate it." He put the action figure on the counter then turned to his son, "Can I see those for a minute if I promise to give them right back?" Harry hugged them tighter, "I just need to pay for them then you can have them right back, I promise." Harry was still hesitant, so he lifted him up, "There, now you can see them while she rings them up for us, one at a time. Can I see the dog?" Harry handed over the dog, and he handed it to the girl, who rung it up and handed it back to him, and he returned it to his son. They repeated the process with the stag and the wolf, the girl behind the counter had a hard time keeping the smile off her face. Needless to say, she was paid very well to make certain she didn't tell anyone about seeing him or Harry in her store, it was one of the reasons he'd picked this store as the owner was the only one who worked there.

They left the store once the toys were paid for and he decided that he would be sending someone else out for cloths, they would just buy a new wardrobe in the same size as the ones Harry was currently wearing, and maybe a size larger so they wouldn't have to go shopping any time soon. With a plan in mind he headed back to the office to make sure Pepper wasn't going to force him to work anymore today.

"So, what are you going to name your animals?" Tony asked his son as the two of them sat in the back seat while Happy drove them back to the office.

Harry glanced up at him before looking back down at the three animals. Tony was sure he wasn't going to answer him, but then a tiny voice filled the car, "Prongs" Harry said as he held up the stag in his right hand, the wolf and dog hugged to his chest by his left.

"That's a great name." He honestly thought it was a strange one, but he wasn't going to discourage his son, "What about this one?" He asked as he pointed to the dog.

"That's Padfoot," He wanted to look at his son with a raised eyebrow when the child giggled as if he should know these strange names, but he just pointed to the wolf to find out it's name, "He's Moony." Harry grinned at him, and he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well, alright then," Tony grinned as the car came to a stop in front of Stark Tower. He lifted his son out of the car, and carried him back into the building, heading straight to Pepper's office. "We're back, were you able to get ahold of Doctor Ambrose?" He stood in the doorway to her office, and she looked up smiling when she saw them. He had asked her to get ahold of his personal physician and see if he could come to the tower and look over Harry, Severus saying that he suspected that Harry had been abused.

"Yeah, he said he'd come by around four this afternoon to check him over. I also hired some people to childproof the penthouse, and sent another group over to do the same to the Malibu mansion." She informed him, and he was already thinking of what he would by her to thank her for thinking of everything...or maybe he would just give her his credit card and let her pick something out while shopping for a new wardrobe for Harry. Right now though she appeared ready to go back to her work, but obviously waiting for him to finish the conversation.

"Thanks for taking care of that for me." He flashed her his most charming grin, "So, am I off the hook for the rest of the day?"

"I don't think that would be a bad idea, looks like someone needs a nap." Now that he thought about it, he was kinda worn out, granted he'd been up late the night before, seeing as he hadn't known he was going to become a dad in such a short period. "I'm talking about him." Pepper said with an exasperated sigh, and Tony looked down at the child fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey Pep, have you ever fallen in love with someone you just met?" He looked up at his best friend, knowing she'd give him an honest answer.

8888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke up a little while later and was startled to realize he didn't know where he was, and was even more scared to realize that he was in a bed in a big room that was not his cupboard. He was just about to jump out of bed when something fell off the bed, and he looked down to see a stuffed wolf on the floor. It was then that he remembered the bat-man come to take him from his aunt and uncle. He met his daddy today, and his daddy bought him Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs.

With a big smile on his face he pulled his new toys off the bed, seeing the red and gold man his daddy had bought him sitting outside it's packaging on the night stand by the bed, and grabbing it too. He carefully made his way through the hall looking for his daddy and ended up in a big living room. There was a dinging sound, and he turned to see his daddy step off the elevator. "Well, hello there sleeping beauty." He grinned when his daddy didn't appear mad at him for falling asleep. "Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for Doctor Ambrose to come over and take a look at you and make sure you're healthy."

"I'm healthy, I promise." Harry was quick to reassure his father, not wanting the man to send him away if the doctor said he wasn't.

"I'm sure you are, but I just want to make sure I know enough to keep you that way." His daddy said as he sat him down on the couch, "Now, what movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he held out what looked like a little TV that changed when you touched the screen. He had never been allowed to watch TV, or sit on the couch, so it took his daddy a couple of tries to get him to pick something, but eventually he decided on the movie The Lion King.

He was disappointed to when his daddy stopped the movie half way through when someone talked to them that the doctor was there. He looked around for the person speaking to them, and turned to his daddy when he heard the man chuckling, "That would be JARVIS, stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. If you need anything all you have to do is ask him." Tony grinned at the confusion on his son's face, "Watch, JARVIS, can you send the good doctor up?"

"Certainly sir, he is just stepping onto the elevator now." Harry looked around for who was speaking again, but saw no one.

"He's a computer who can do just about anything." He'd heard of computers, had actually seen some, but had never known they could that. "Good afternoon doctor, so good of you to stop by on such short notice." He shook hands with them man before motioning to the small child on the couch, "I'd like you to meet my son Harry."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Harry." He wasn't really all that surprised when the child clamed up, and tried to burry himself into the big couch. Harry never liked strangers, always afraid they would be like his aunt and uncle. "Tony, why don't you sit down with him, he may be more comfortable with you close by." Harry liked that idea, as his daddy had been nothing but nice to him, just like he'd always dreamed his daddy would be.

He let the doctor poke and prod him, wishing he could hold onto one of his stuffed animals, but the man said they would get in the way, so his daddy held them instead. "Here you go buddy, you are such a good boy." He beamed with pride as his daddy handed him back his Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs. "I'll start the movie back up for you to watch while I talk to the good doctor."

"I want to wait for you." He said without thinking, then flinched when he realized he'd just talked back and was likely to get hit.

Instead his daddy just ruffled his hair, "That's sweet of you, but I've already seen this so you don't have to wait for me." The man hit play, then walked off with the doctor, and Harry turned around so he could watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

It was hard to wrap his head around what the doctor had to say even though he'd seen the bruises himself. That someone could hurt a child, his child, like that; there was just no explanation for something like that. That someone could lay a finger on a child, deny them something as important as food, they deserved to rot away in prison for the rest of their miserable lives. And he was just the person to make sure it happened.

He'd just tucked Harry into bed for the night and had immediately headed down to his workshop to so that he could start running a search to find out anything he could about the family Harry had been living with, he refused to call them his relatives because they were not even related to his precious little boy. It wasn't hard to find information on Vernon or Petunia Dursley, Vernon was one of the top salesmen for Grunnings, a factory that sold drills. His wife, Petunia, had been featured in many home and garden magazines, one picture had managed to catch Harry in the background holding a garden spade. Tony would have missed him had JARVIS not pointed the child out to him. It made him furious to think that these two were happily living their lives while his son was suffering.

He had also started a search for James Potter, but he hadn't found much information on him, just that the man was in law enforcement and that he and his partner, one Sirius Black went missing on a mission four years ago. The record was very vague, they didn't even tell what branch of law enforcement he was in, but it did offer one importat piece of information.

 _"Hello"_ The voice sounded young and tired, and Tony realized it was four hours later where this person was, but he honestly didn't really care too much, he knew this man would be glad to hear what he had to say.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, Remus Lupin?" He wanted to make sure that he had the right person, the one he'd read about in the article.

 _"Yes, this is him, may I ask who's calling?"_

"This is Tony Stark CEO of Stark Industries, and new found father of one Harry James Potter." He heard the intake of breath on the other line and knew he had the man's attention, "I read an article about the disappearance of Harry's father James as well as your life partner Sirius Black, and thought I would get in touch with you and see if you remembered my son, you know tiny, dark black hair, bright green eyes, absolutely adorable."

 _"I have not seen Harry in four years, his mother told me she didn't want me near her children."_ The man sounded close to tears and Tony's heart went out to him, he must have lost his partner, friend, and the children all in one foul swoop.

"Well, considering she was never Harry's mother, she took many liberties with decisions concerning my son that were not hers to take. She should have brought the child straight to me when his other father went missing, but instead left him with his deplorable aunt and uncle. Her husband is the one who actually brought Harry to me, just this afternoon actually, anyways, he found a diary of James's that named me as Harry's biological father and brought him straight here."

He paused for just a second, "Which brings me to why I'm calling, I was wondering if you would like to come visit Harry, Severus said something about being able to travel long distances in the blink of an eye. Thought you would want to maybe do that sometime soon and see my little boy."

 _"Yeah...Yes...Absolutly...Just name the day."_ He was glad to see, well hear, that the man still wanted to know his son. It was a relief to know someone from James's past still cared for his son.

"When would be best for you?" It didn't really matter to him when the man came, he just thought it would be best if Harry had someone who could tell him about James...someone who actually liked the man.

 _"I'm actually between jobs right now, so really, any time is good for me."_ It was decided that the man would come the next day.

888888888888888888888

Tony was seated at his desk in his office at Stark Tower not even pretending to do anything other than watch his son playing in the corner. He found it strange just how fascinated he really was by the boy, but didn't complain and just enjoyed indulging this new found fascination.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door and saw a man with graying sandy blond hair standing in the doorway. "You must be Mr Lupin." He stood up from his desk ready to shake the man's hand when a little black blur whizzed past him.

"Uncle Moony, you finally found me!" It was the loudest he'd heard his little boy speak, and he was jealous that he wasn't the cause of it. What Harry had called the man didn't even register to him.

"Did you tell him I was coming?" Remus asked as he scooped the little boy up and hugged him tight, obviously shocked to have been remembered after being forcibly separated for so long.

"I told him someone was coming, but I didn't tell him who." Tony was just as shocked as Remus was, knowing Harry would have been one the last time he saw the other man. "Harry, do you know who this man is?"

"I do!" Harry grinned excitedly as he squirmed to be put down, "Daddy, this is Uncle Moony!" He then turned to look behind Remus as if waiting for someone else to walk in the office, "Uncle Moony, where's uncle Padfoot?" This time Tony did pick up on the names Harry was using when talking to the man.

"I'm so sorry Cub, Uncle Padfoot isn't here, he went away with your other daddy, and wasn't able to come back." How did you explain to a five year old that someone they loved disappeared without a trace.

"Are you and my new daddy going to go away?" Tony could practically feel the fear radiating off his son, "I'll give you my Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs if you stay." Tony was surprised when Harry ran up to him with his precious stuffed animals, ready to hand them over with tears in his eyes.

"I promise you, I will always come back for you when I leave, and you will never have to give me anything to make me keep that promise." He pulled the child up into his arms and hugged him close, before going to sit down at his desk with the little boy in his lap. He had learned quickly the day before that Harry liked to be cuddled when he got emotional, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the moments when the little boy let him cuddle him, as most of the time Harry preferred to keep distance between them. He knew it was left over trauma of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives.

"Now I can't promise that I won't ever leave you for a little while, sometimes my job makes me go away. But I can promise you to always come home, and to call you every night, and that you can call me whenever you want." Harry didn't seem to like that he wouldn't promise to never leave, but he relaxed a little when Tony promised to always come back.

"What about Uncle Moony, does he have to leave?" Harry almost seemed afraid to ask, and it broke Tony's heart. His child should never be afraid to ask for anything.

"Well, I'd say that's entirly up to your Uncle Moony. I mean, I was going to eventually have to find a nanny for you...who better than your Uncle Moony." He then looked at the shocked man, "How about it, you did say you were between jobs, and you're the only person besides me he's been willing to talk to, I think you may just be the answer to the prayers I didn't know I was praying."

He was surprised when the man started to turn him down, "As much as I would love to say yes, and believe me, the job sounds about as close to perfect as anyone can get, I don't think it would be right for me to take it, especially since you don't know what I am."

"So then tell me what you are, so I know what I need to do to convince you." Tony wasn't about to give up, in his mind it was the perfect plan, and he wasn't about to let anyone tell him otherwise.

"Uncle Moony is a werewolf." Tony wanted to laugh at his son's comment, especially when the child said it so off handedly, most of his attention being on the stuffed animal in his hands. However, then saw the man sitting across from him suddenly pale.

"No way, he's not joking is he? I mean Severus told me about witches and wizards when he brought Harry to me, but he didn't mention a thing about werewolves. I wonder how Ironman would measure up to a full grown werewolf. When we get Harry more comfortable with other people you and I are going to have to get together on a full moon and try it out. I already have like twenty ideas I could use to build a containment room that should hold a full grown werewolf, should be easy enough to put one in both the penthouse here in the tower, and in the Malibu mansion. In fact, I can expand on the one I designed for something I'm sure is much worse." He finally took a breath and then noticed the stunned look on the other man's face.

"Was I talking too fast? Did I break him?" He looked down at the child sitting in his lap playing with Prongs, and he was quite proud with himself for remembering which strange name went with each animal. Though now Moony's name made sense.

"Daddy, you can't break Uncle Moony, he's a person, not a toy." Harry turned to look at him with his big innocent green eyes, and a big grin on his face as though it was the silliest thing he heard.

"You don't say?" He asked as he started tickling the boy, grinning big when he heard Harry's peals of laughter. "So, how about that job, you did say it was close to perfect." He asked once Harry got himself under control again.

"What about my...furry little problem?" Remus seemed almost afraid to hope that he was serious about him taking care of Harry.

"The way I see it, as long as we take all the appropriate precautions, then throw in a few more for good measure, well, I don't see why you couldn't watch Harry for me when I have to work." Tony really wasn't too worried, and he hoped his attitude would rub off on Remus.

"If you're sure I wouldn't be a danger to Harry or anyone else then I accept." Remus seemed to relax a bit, and Tony chalked it up to knowing here his next pay check was coming from. "I wonder how Harry knew I was a werewolf."

"I remembered silly, my other daddy called you Moony." Harry didn't see Remus's shocked expression, but it was hard for Tony to miss.

"Looks like the kid is a genius just like his daddy." He beemed with pride at having more than just DNA proof that his child was like him in at least one little way.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

The rubble of what was once secret facility shifted as two men forced their way out of it. "What happened?" The one with longer hair asked his companion, shaking as much dust as he could from his hair. The two had been held there for years, their captors claiming the two of them were terrorist, but they both knew better. They knew the truth behind why they were being held, and they also knew that the people in charge had no idea they were there.

It had all started when one of their comrade in arms had vanished while on a mission, and the two had been sent to find him. Both being raised in pure blood families, they really hadn't known much about muggle weaponry or drugs, and thought themselves superior because they had magic. How wrong they'd been to underestimate the group of muggle scientist with tranquilizer guns.

They'd been held against their will for the last four years because they thought themselves superior because of their magic. Them men who had captured them questioned them about the magical world, trying to figure out how to turn their magic into a weapon muggles could use. When they realized that wasn't going to work they kept them locked away and hidden, knowing if they were released they would go to the authorities and the scientists would lose everything. The men figured it was better to take away their freedom than to lose theirs, though they refused to kill their captives as they saw themselves as good guys, doing what they were doing for the greater good, but the greater good didn't involve killing two men who'd never done anything to hurt them. Who had just been there to ask questions about a colleague who'd been killed during their early experiments. They were lucky that the scientists had decided to forgo the more invasive experiments on them for fear of another death, and questions about funds being spent from the people higher up.

"Not a clue, and I don't plan on sticking around to find out." The other said as he started limping in the direction of where he thought a road might be. He only had one goal in mind, to return to his son and never leave the little boy again. He figured his wife had moved on, and he was ok with the thought, he'd realized when he'd conceived his little boy that he enjoyed the company of men more than women anyways. It hurt to think about the fact that he had no claim on his little girl, and therefore no right to be in her life if her mother didn't want him to be, and he was sure that would be the case. Especially knowing who the little girl's biological father was.

"Where are we going anyways, it's not like they told us where they were taking us when they brought us here." Sirius said as he rushed to catch up to James, "Look, I'm eager to get back home too, I miss Remus so much it actually hurts, but we got to use our heads, we can't just go off half cocked like we've been known to in the past, we need a plan. I know I for one don't want to go back into a place like that again." That was enough to get his friend to stop. After all, it wasn't like they had their wands to defend themselves with, the scientists had seen to that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Moony is teaching me to read, come on, I'll show you." Tony was barely through the door before his overactive five year old had him by the hand, hauling him over to the couch so he could read to him. It had been three months since Harry had come to live with him and Tony had loved every moment of it. Having Remus around had been a godsend, and Tony had perfected the room Remus used during to full moon to keep the werewolf locked away where he couldn't hurt him or Harry. He'd even gone into the room with the wolf as Ironman, and found that his suit was more than enough to keep the wolf in check. The room was controlled by JARVIS, and he would only open it for Tony and Remus in human form. JARVIS also made sure to remind Remus to be in the room before the moon rose.

"Ok, Ok, Can I at least change out of my work clothes first?" He asked as he scooped his son up and threw him over his shoulder as he made his way to his bedroom so he could change out of his suit and into a set of jeans and a t-shirt. "Were you good for your uncle Moony today?" He asked the little boy who was giggling as he jostled him on his shoulder.

"I was good, you can ask Uncle Moony." Harry was all seriousness as he answered him, and Tony couldn't help but grin at his little boy, who was always on his best behavior, still afraid that they would send him away. They had come so far since he'd gotten custody of Harry, and even the therapist he got for the little boy said so, but it was still hard to know that his son didn't feel secure about his love. Granted that didn't mean Harry didn't slip up and misbehave every once in a while, but the boy was always terrified when he did. Made it difficult to punish the bad behavior, while reassuring that the child was loved, but he was sure he was getting good at it.

"I'm sure you were, you're always a good little boy." He grinned as he tickled the little boy, grinning bigger when he heard the squeals of laughter coming from his child. He then went into his closet to change his clothes before returning to scoop the little boy off the bed and taking back into the living room just in time to see Remus walking back out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, both of you wash up." Remus said as he pointed toward the bathroom.

"Yes mother." Remus had quickly become one of his best friends, he considered him to be almost like a brother to him. Changing course he headed for the bathroom, promising the little boy they would read after dinner, but only if he ate all his vegetables...the last part was laid out by Harry.

He stopped suddenly when he heard Harry cough, "Whoa, what's this? You're not getting sick are you?" Gently he placed the back of his hand against Harry's forehead, which was a feat in an of itself as the child frantically shook his head no. He breathed a sigh of relief when said forehead felt cool to the touch. "All washed up, let's go see what you uncle Moony has prepared to ensure we don't starve."

Later that night, after dinner was eaten, and three books were read, Tony found himself tucking his little boy into bed. "Daddy, you need to put little daddy next to me." Little Daddy was what Harry called his action figure after seeing Tony in the real life Ironman suit, and Harry wouldn't go to sleep unless it was standing up on his nightstand next to the bed.

 _888flashback888_

 _Tony had just gotten done protecting the city from its latest threat, and had flown straight home in the hopes that he would be there in time to put Harry to bed. He found Remus and Harry just settling in for a bedtime story, so quietly made his way into the room._

 _"Daddy, Daddy, I saw my toy flying around outside!" Harry turned to him with excited green eyes, and Tony looked to Remus for confirmation, the two of them having discussed a while back not telling Harry that he was Ironman, not sure the little boy was ready to handle his daddy being a superhero. Rather than risk letting too much slip, he had decided to just not mention his alter ego at all._

 _"You did?!" He asked with exaggerated surprise._

 _"We did, and Uncle Mooney told me that it was a real life person inside metal clothes." Tony turned affronted eyes to his friend, while Harry continued to talk about how cool the metal man was._

 _"How did you want me to explain it to him?" Remus had obviously tried many different ways to explain his suit to Harry, and went with the one the child was able to most relate with. "You could always show him." He took this to mean Remus thought Harry could handle the knowledge that his daddy was in fact Ironman._

 _"Alright, I need you to stand right there with uncle Moony." Tony said as he put Harry down on his feet, the child eager to see what it was his daddy wanted to show him, sure he'd love it because the man he idolized said he would. Tony had JARVIS deploy his suit, and kept his eyes on Harry as it adhered to his body, the child's eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. He gladly scooped up his son when the child ran at him, barely able to keep up with the his excited babble._

 _"So then you approve of Daddy being Ironman?" He was glad to see Harry thought him being a superhero was so cool, but what the child said next truly shocked him._

 _"It's cool, but can you be Daddy now?" Confused Tony put his son on the ground and had JARVIS remove the suit, picking up Harry once more when the child held his arms up for Tony to lift him once more. "I like this daddy better, the other daddy is hard and cold, this daddy is nice and warm, and I can snuggle with this daddy." Harry said as he snuggled into Tony's arms._

 _888end flashback888_

Tony made his way out into the living room and saw Remus sitting down on the couch watching the nightly news. "Does Harry seem like he's getting sick to you?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be leaving for a couple of days when his child was sick. They hadn't had to deal with a sick child yet, and he was afraid of traumatizing him by not being there when he needed him.

"I noticed he coughed a couple of times today, but he doesn't seem to have a fever or sniffles or anything along those lines." Remus's lack of worry did little to alleviate his worries, "Tony, children get sick, I'm sure if he is getting sick I will be able to handle it, and if not then you are only a phone call away."

88888888888888888888888

It would appear Tony's concerns were not unfounded when Harry came into the kitchen the next morning with the sniffles, a hacking cough, and fever. "Uncle Moony, where's daddy?" Harry asked, allowing Remus to pick him up, but clearly wanting his daddy.

"He had to go out of town for his meeting remember?" He felt dread in the pit of his stomach when he saw the green eyes fill with tears.

"I want Daddy uncle Moony." Harry started crying, "I don't feel good, and I want daddy." He expected a full blown temper tantrum, but instead just had to deal when a sobbing child.

He looked up when he heard a popping sound, "How did I get here?" Tony asked standing right in front of him.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Harry turned at the sound of his daddy's voice, and reached out for the man.

"I'm sorry to hear that buddy." He took the child from Remus and cuddled him close. He waited until the child fell asleep before asking Remus, "Now how did I get here, thank god I'd been in the restroom washing my hands when I just disappeared, I was able to tell Pepper to tell everyone I'd gotten a call from you about Harry being sick and had gone straight home. No one saw me disappear."

"I think that in his emotional state and being sick, his magic reacted and gave him exactly what he wanted, his daddy here to take care of him." He was about to respond to Remus's answer when there was a knock on a door.

"When did we put in a door there?" He asked, looking at the large wooden door that appeared in what had once been an ordinary wall.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

Tony approached the door cautiously, wondering if he should deploy his suit. He turned to see Remus had pulled his wand and had it trained on the door. It was comforting to know that his friend was there and ready to have his back should he need it.

He gingerly reached forward and wrapped his hand around the doorknob before opening it to reveal a man around his age with graying blond hair. "Um...Can I help you?" He asked, before stopping to think about it, "Or you can tell me how you managed to put a door in my living room without me knowing it."

The man didn't look the least bit ashamed, much to Tony's annoyance, "It's not permanent." He waved off his concern, and held out his hand, "My name's Leo Wyatt, and I'm the headmaster of Magic School here in the US. I'm here because we detected magic from your home, and figured there was a magical child yet to be detected here when I saw there was no record of a magical person in the area.

"You mean you can track that." This man was suddenly much more interesting than Tony had originally given him credit for. The thought of being able to find other magic users would come in handy when he finally told Remus he had no intention of sending his son off to a boarding school for the majority of the year over the course of seven years. He figured if he had an army of tutors hired they man would lay off on the guilt trip, and not try to convince him of how great the school was and that he should let his baby go.

"It was actually a trick I learned from an old friend of mine, he's the headmaster of a wizarding school in Scotland." Leo said as he motioned to see if Tony would let him enter the house, which had the man gladly stepping aside.

"You wouldn't by chance be talking about Albus Dumbledore would you?" Remus asked while lowering his wand, though Tony did notice he wasn't tucking it away up his sleeve just yet.

"Yeah, I met him back while fighting during World Wa..." He trailed off, but it was clear that Tony wasn't the only one who'd picked up on what the man had been about to say as he noticed the look of shock mirrored on Remus's face. "Long story." He tried to shrug it off when he noticed the two had realized exactly what he'd said.

"I'll bet." Tony said as he led the way back into the living room and offered the man a seat, "Can I get you a drink?" Leo said he'd take a bottle of water, and Tony grabbed one for the three of them, before excusing himself to go check on Harry. "Still fast asleep." He informed Remus when he entered the room, "Harry is my five year old son, and he wasn't feeling good today, somehow managed to teleport me home from the airport." He explained when he saw Leo looking at him in confusion.

"So he must have been the cause of the magic we detected." Leo said with a smile, as if he dealt with this everyday. Granted, being the headmaster of a magic school it was probably likely that it did. "I think my wife and I have been orbed around by each of our children without our permission. I believe my wife's sisters and brother in laws have as well, this isn't as uncommon an occurrence as you may think." Leo grinned at them, and Tony found himself feeling immediately better about the events of that morning.

"So you have children then?" Remus asked before Tony had a chance to ask what the hell orbing was. Leo's face lit up as he talked about his three children, two boys who were right around Harry's age, and a little girl a few years younger. He spoke of the powers his family had, and of how he'd lost his powers for a while, but had gotten them back after it was realized one of the Elders in charge had driven him to giving up his powers by manipulating him when he'd lost his memories. It actually made Tony a little more relaxed knowing the person in charge of the school had the ability to protect his son should something decide to attack the school. He then moved onto talking about the school, but wasn't pushy about trying to get Tony to enroll Harry just yet. He then moved onto asking them questions about Harry, and whether or not the two of them were a couple.

"No, no, not at all." Tony was quick to answer the man, "Remus was best friends with Harry's other father, and is now one of my best friends. Harry's other father James and Remus's partner Sirius disappeared when Harry was a baby."

"James's wife had custody of Harry, as none of us knew Tony was his biological father, and she'd left him with her sister and brother in law. Unfortunately, they were not nice people and Harry suffered for it. Luckily Lily, James's wife, her new husband found an old journal the had belonged to James with Tony's name in it and tracked him down, returning Harry to him." Remus took up the story, seeing as he knew the family better back then.

"Lucky for me, Remus was between jobs, and willing to pitch in and help me raise him...I wasn't really father material when I got custody." Tony had a hard time believing everyone when they told him he'd been a great dad from the start. He still didn't think he knew what he was doing. He'd only just now found time to really start making the Dursleys' lives hell, as he had been spending all of his free time with his son. But now that Harry was really starting to settle in, he was finding time to enjoy exacting revenge. So far he'd started a fake deal with Vernon Dursley's drill company only to back out at the last minute, and make it look like it was Vernon who'd made the mistake. The man had been fired over the loss of such a big deal. It had the added bonus of making sure no one would ever hire the man, making him seem pretty incompetent. He'd then bought the man's mortgage from the bank and had the loan foreclosed upon. After that he'd called the cops on the man's sister and reported her for running a puppy mill, making her lose her house where her and her brother's family had been living. Last he'd heard they were living in a tiny apartment in one of the poorest parts of town. Then he'd sent all evidence he had of the child abuse to the authorities, and now the man was in prison for child abuse.

"I appreciate the info, but I don't think Harry is quite ready for school yet, but when he is I will definitely consider yours." He meant it too, it sounded like a great place to send Harry once he was a little more comfortable around people. They just had to work on getting him used to people other than the two of them, something they had been trying to do, but were finding more difficult than they had expected. Harry didn't talk to anyone, including the two of them, if there was anyone else in the room, and became extremely clingy if there were strangers around.

"Until then, if you wanted that is, we could always get our children together for a play date, help him to get more comfortable with strangers." Leo was trying to be helpful, but the man just didn't know how things really were with this son, didn't know the abuse Harry had suffered. Sure they had told him that Harry had been abused, but without going into the details there was no way for the man to know the true extent.

Then he was plowed over by a tiny dark haired figure who practically barreled into his lap. "Speaking of which, here's my little man now." Tony grinned down at his son who was cuddled up to his chest, curled into as tiny a ball as he could achieve. "You want to come out and say hi to daddy's friend." Harry shook his head no, and buried his face more into Tony's chest.

"You must be Harry." Leo said, smiling at the little boy, keeping his voice soothing and calm. "I have two little boys about your age, they are big fans of Ironman too." Tony found that hard to believe as Leo hadn't mentioned anything about knowing who his alter ego was.

Tony grinned when he heard Harry mumbling something, only being able to pick out the words "Little Daddy" while hugging his action figure tighter to his chest along with this three stuffed animals. Apparently Leo had, as his eyes got a little bit bigger, but Tony was glad to see that he didn't freak out, instead he took a calming breath and continued talking to Harry, "I was just telling your daddy and his friend here that I thought it would be fun if my wife and I had you guys over for a play date with my children, do you think you'd like that?" He smiled a little when he saw a bright green eye come out of hiding in Tony's shirt, and the little boy study him.

"What about if we had Leo and his family come here, would you like that better Cub?" Remus pitched in from his spot next to them on the couch. Sure it wasn't ideal as there weren't a lot of toy with which to keep four small children entertained, but it would also mean Harry was in his own home and so there would be a better chance of him warming up to the newcomers.

Harry's uncertainty was clear for all three of them, but eventually the child nodded his head.

8888888888888888888888888

James was awoken by the sound of beeping, and couldn't help but wonder where he was. "Ah, glad to see you are finally awake my boy." He'd recognize that voice anywhere and turned his head to see the blurry outline of his old headmaster.

He racked his brain trying to figure out what had happened, and the last thing he remembered was him and Sirius walking into a diner in the nearest town they came to, only to pass out as the stepped through the door. "What happened?" It seemed the only logical question. "Where's Sirius?" Maybe not the only one.

"Sirius is asleep in the bed right next to you." Dumbledore was quick to reassure him, "As for what happened, well we were hoping you could tell us. You were brought in severely dehydrated as well as malnourished. We also didn't find any sign of your wands."

He explained everything he knew or remembered about the people who took them, Sirius filling in the blanks when he woke up. "Albus, how is Harry? Has Lily brought him and Dahlia here to see me?"

"I'm afraid not my boy." Albus was unable to look him in the eyes, and he knew what was said next was going to be bad. "When the ministry contacted me about having found you I went straight to Potter Manor to tell Lily, now Mrs. Snape."

"Lily married Severus?" He could see the two men in the room were shocked that he hadn't insulted the other man, but he'd had his suspicions as to who his daughter's father was, and had done everything in his power to not show any disrespect for the man in front of her; just as he hoped Severus had been respectful about him in front of Harry.

"She did, however Severus has since moved out and taken Dahlia with him. She informed me that Harry had been staying with her sister who has a son Harry's age." James was sitting on the edge of his seat, knowing that the next would be the location of his son.

"I'm sorry James, Harry was gone by the time I got there, and Petunia refused to give me any information, her husband, I'm afraid, is in prison for child abuse." It felt as though his entire world went crashing down around him, be barely registered the headmaster telling Sirius that Remus was missing too.

8888888888888888888888888

 _A.N. So I had originally thought of pairing Tony with Bruce and James with Captain America (Steve Rogers), my thought was they both needed someone a little more serious to ground them...like Sirius as Remus. However, it seems like a lot of people want to see James and Tony together. Besides, I think it would be fun to see the four of them all wrapped around Harry's little fingers._

 _Just to clarify though, Tony and Bruce would be one pairing, while Steve and James would be the other...there would be no foursome._

 _So if you have a preference drop me a review and let me know, or vote in the poll on my profile page._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

James couldn't help but smirk as Lily's enraged screams reached him in the parlor of the manor, and saw Sirius was enjoying this as much as he was. They had been released from the hospital, and returned to London so that he could resume the search for his son, and the first thing he'd done was go to the manor and have the elves begin packing his ex-wife's things. She'd come home from her most recent shopping trip and found her things being piled up in the entry hall by the elves, and her demands that everything be put back completely ignored.

It wasn't until she stormed into the parlor that she found out he was back, and she froze in her tracks, "What...what are you doing here?" She asked him, fighting through her shock at seeing him and Sirius staring back at her.

"I live here, something you can no longer claim." He could hide the anger he felt with her, and while he never believed in violence against women, he would gladly make an exception where she was concerned. She was the reason his little boy was missing after all.

"You can't do that, I'm your wife." She looked smug, as though she thought she had him right where she wanted him, but she was forgetting one very important thing.

"You stopped being my wife the moment you remarried." He then looked behind her as one of his elves escorted his guest into the room, "Granted, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to claim that title in relation to him either." He saw the shock on the man's face as he held the hand of a little girl, before directing his attention back to his ex-wife. "I once thought you would make a wonderful wife and mother to my children, to our children, but I was sadly mistaken. Now where is my son?" He glared at the woman, and was not going to let her leave until he knew where his son was.

"I don't know where your little bastard is." She spat at him, "And before you go getting all self righteous with me. You cheated on me and got yourself pregnant, and by a muggle no less, and then come back here and expect me to raise him as if he was mine, as if he wasn't proof that you were unfaithful to me." She practically spat at him, but he wasn't backing down without a fight.

"Like you were so faithful to me." He glanced at the little girl holding the hand of his enemy from school, but didn't try to overtly draw attention to her. He would never blame his daughter for her mother cheating on him. "I loved your child, why couldn't you have done the same for mine?" He wasn't able to keep the heart break out of his voice, "The aurors are waiting outside this room to take you away on charges of child abuse and neglect. I would suggest you go quietly with them, your daughter doesn't need to see you taken away by force."

"Dahlia and I will just remain in here until she is gone." Severus sneered as he directed his daughter over to one of the couches, pulling a children's book out of his robes and sitting down with his daughter on his lap, providing a good distraction from her mother being arrested. "If you're still interested in finding your son you may want to check with his biological father." The man said this without even looking at them, if they hadn't seen his lips moving he wouldn't have been sure he'd even spoken.

With what the man had said running in a constant stream through his mind he grabbed his ex-wife by her upper arms ready escort her out to the aurors. "Who knows, you may even find your pet wolf there." That said the man focused his attention on the little girl in his lap.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you exited to make some new friends?" Tony asked his son, it had been a week since Leo had come through the door that had appeared in his living room, and he had been glad to see the man had been serious about wanting his children to be friends with Harry. Both he and his wife had been in contact with him and Remus setting up this play date today, and if he said he wasn't nervous about it he'd be lying.

He'd made sure to talk to Pepper so that he would have a clear schedule so that he could be here when Leo and his wife brought their children could meet Harry, and he wanted to be here for his son should things not go the way he was hoping, should Harry not react to Leo's family the way the man was hoping he would.

At exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon bright blue lights erupted in his living room, sending Harry rushing into his lap, and when they vanished Leo was standing before him with his arm around a beautiful woman, each of them holding the hand of two small boys. "I could have sworn you told me there was three of them." He said smirking at his new friend, rubbing his son's back while he tried to calm him down.

"We left my daughter with my youngest sister." The woman said with a smile as she let go of the little blond boy's hand and approached the two of them. "This must be Harry, I'm Piper," She introduced herself as she knelt in front of them and smiled warmly at the child in his lap. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw one green eye pocking out of his chest to study the woman in front of them. "Do you want to meet my two little boys?" She asked him, and Tony was glad to see that Harry didn't try to hide his whole face in his chest again, but rather, continued to watch the woman.

"I think we would like that." Remus finally cut in when it was apparent that Harry was not going to answer.

Piper smiled at them and motioned the two boys over, "This is Wyatt," She said pointing to the larger blond boy, "and this is Chris." She smiled proudly at her little brunette, "Boys, this is Harry and his daddy, Mr. Stark, and his uncle Mr. Lupin." Tony wasn't surprised to see the hero worship in the two little boys' eyes, it was a common occurrence among children.

"That's daddy and uncle Moony." Harry's little voice was barely audible, but enough to spurn the other two little boy's into action.

"You wanna come play Legos with us?" Wyatt asked as his little brother stayed close behind him. It was obvious to him that this smaller child was probably shy just like his little man was. "We can build something for mommy and daddy." Wyatt was practically bouncing in his sneakers as he clutched his bucket of Legos to his chest, and Tony couldn't help but grin at the bubbly little boy.

"My daddy and uncle Moony too?" Harry asked, making his smile grow even bigger.

"Yeah, they can all share it." Wyatt practically shouted when he realized this new boy was willing to be his friend. Tony was almost reluctant to let Harry go off with the children, but he didn't have to worry as the little boy grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the floor where Wyatt had dumped the bucket of Legos, and motioned for him to sit on the floor, before making himself at home in his lap. He grinned as he watched Chris run to Leo and repeat the process. He looked across the room, and saw that Piper and Remus were making themselves comfortable on the newly vacated couch.

"What are you building?" He asked as he watched Wyatt starting to put Legos together. The little boy had already pushed a pile of Legos toward Harry and Chris, Chris already starting the process of building something, while Harry just watched the two children quietly from his daddy's lap.

"A pirate ship." Wyatt said without looking up from his project.

"And you?" He turned to Chris who tried to pretend like he hadn't heard him and focused on his Legos, shyly glancing up at him, making him smile when he saw actions so similar to ones he'd seen in his own little boy.

"Is that a spaceship buddy?" Leo asked his son, obviously reveling in being the one the child picked to take comfort from in this new setting. He remembered his friend telling him that Chris preferred Piper, though Leo loved it when he picked him over her.

"Yeah." Chris said quietly as he continued snapping his Legos together, constantly glancing up at him and Harry.

"You know, I bet if you three worked together you could make a really cool pirate ship or rocket ship." He offered up, wanting Harry to want to play with the two children. He was relieved when Wyatt and Chris agreed to his plan and moved closer to him and Harry. "What do you think little man, think you can help them build something really cool for Leo and me?"

Harry looked up nervously at him, but when he saw he wasn't going anywhere he leaned forward so he could help the other two boys.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We should probably get going." Piper said as she looked at her two little boys passed out on the couch. It had taken a while, but Harry had eventually warmed up to Chris and Wyatt enough to play with them without having to have Tony within arm's reach. This enabled him and Leo to join the other adults, and he found he liked being able to talk with Piper and Remus about magic, and learn what all he might be in for with Harry.

He had happily changed into his Ironman suit and did a little demonstration when prompted by the children, and had been about to offer to take them for a flight when he caught Piper glaring at him, and thought better of it.

The three children were currently curled up on the couch, each one snuggled up with one of Harry's stuffed animals. The three had played extremely well together, and Harry had happily shared his stuffed animals with the other two, since they were really the only toys he had. Though, Tony had already had JARVIS order every Lego set on the planet, or he would have had Piper and Remus not talked him out of it, and made him settle on three.

"Well, this was fun, we'll have to do it..." He was about to say they would have to do it again soon, but his phone rang, and he saw it was from the security office in the tower.

"We'll do this again soon." Leo said as he scooped up Wyatt, leaving Padfoot on the couch, and Piper did the same with Chris, leaving the stuffed wolf behind. They waved goodbye before orbing out with their sleeping children.

"What's up Happy?" He answered as he waved goodbye to his friends. He smiled as he watched Remus scoop up Harry to put him to bed, taking the three stuffed animals with him.

"Hey Tony, we've got a couple of guys down here saying they are Harry's other father and Remus's husband, want me to send them away?" Tony's voice caught in his throat, and he felt fear for the first time in his life...

What if it really was James, and he decided to take Harry away?

88888888888888888888888

 _A.N. The voting on pairings is still open, so feel free to vote if you haven't, you can also leave a review leaving you're preference. James and Sirius will live in the tower with the Avengers, so those who prefer him with Steve don't have to worry about Harry not having both parents._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Charmed or Smallville!_

Tony paced nervously back and fourth as he waited for the elevator to make it's way up to the penthouse, brining with it the possibility that he might lose his son. He had briefly considered calling Leo and having him orb back and take Harry with him, but knew it would likely traumatize him more than anything else.

"What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?" Here was another reason he couldn't hide Harry away, Remus would never let him. Though he was slightly heartened by the fact that he was sure he wouldn't let James keep Harry from him either. Thankfully he didn't have to answer as the elevator dinged and opened to reveal two tall dark haired men. "Sirius?"

Within seconds the taller dark haired man was across the room, and had his friend pinned to the nearest wall while he led a full frontal assault on his mouth, and by the looks of things, his hands were leading a sneak attack from the back. "Good Merlin, get a room you two." He turned to see the other, more familiar, man watching the two with a fond look of exasperation.

"Best idea I've heard in years," Remus practically growled as he grabbed the taller man's hand, pulling him down toward his bedroom.

"I really hope they get _that_ worked out of their system before we see them again." Tony said as he looked at the man that was obviously James Potter, "He's sleeping back here." He said as he motioned for James to follow him back to Harry's room.

"You have a nice home." Was James's attempt at small talk, and Tony couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I know, it's actually one of two, but we, Remus and I decided it would be best to stay here until Harry was comfortable with the possibility of moving." He put forward, staking his claim on his son, letting the other man know he wouldn't be giving him up without a fight.

"My bitch of an ex-wife told me what she did to him, I'm just glad that he's with someone who obviously loves him as much as I do." He turned to look into hazel eyes that looked like their owner's heart was breaking, "Sniv...Severus told us everything, about how he found Harry, the condition he was in, and how he brought him to you. I won't take him from you, but I do hope you will let me be a part of his life."

"Well, I highly doubt I will be able to get rid of the man Remus just hauled off to his bedroom, and I have no plans to get rid of Uncle Moony, in fact I heartily fear the tantrum that would cause." He smirked at the slightly taller man, "And from what I understand, you Marauders come as a set...may as well keep the set together."

"Besides, that little boy in there would be better off with both his daddies under the same roof." He said as he motioned to the closed door his little boy was sleeping behind. Quietly opening the door, he allowed James to enter, and stood in the doorway as the man walked toward the bed, stopping to stare at the sleeping child in it. He ignored the tear he saw trickle down his face as he gently reached forward and brushed the hair out of Harry's face.

He saw the child stir, and the green eyes focus on James, "Papa?" He saw James's body shake with supressed sobs as he nodded his head, and Harry stood up on the bed, and held out his arms for James to pick him up, and Tony felt jealous of how quickly his son took to the man.

"You were gone a really long time?" He said as he buried his little face in James's shoulder, "You said you and Uncle Padfoot were going to be home soon." James turned to look at Tony in shock.

"Remus and I have a working theory that Harry here has an eidetic memory, I mean, he is the son of a genius after all." He grinned at Harry as he ruffled his hair.

"He's smart, takes after his Papa." James beamed at Harry as he said this, but Tony wasn't going to let that slide.

"You couldn't be more wrong, he soooo takes after his Daddy." He tickled the little boy, causing him to squirm in his Papa's arms. Finally, Harry got ahold of his hand and halted the assault by hugging it close to his tiny chest.

"Daddy, we gotta show Papa to Wyatt and Chris!" Harry exclaimed as he squirmed to be put down, dashing off toward the door as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Whoa, slow down there SpeedRacer, I hate to have to tell you this, but Chris and Wyatt went home with their mommy and daddy." Tony told his son as he scooped him up and set him on his hip.

"Why did they do that?" Harry asked as he looked at his daddy with tears welling up in his eyes, "Did they not like me?"

Tony's heart melted, and he hugged his son close, "Of course they liked you buddy, they just had to go home so they could be with their little sister." Harry didn't look convinced that the two boys truly liked him, "Tell you what, how about we have JARVIS get ahold of Leo or Piper and we can see if Wyatt and Chris are up from their nap yet." He asked as he wiped the tears from his son's face as Harry nodded shyly back. "You got that JARVIS?"

"I have Mrs. Halliwell up on the big screen in the living room already sir." Tony laughed when James pulled his wand, frantically looking for the speaker.

8888888888888888888888

"Tony, I was suprised when JARVIS called, did we forget something?" Piper asked as they came into view, and he couldn't help but smile at the nononsence woman who reminded him so much of Peper.

"Not that I know of, Harry here was upset he didn't get to say goodbye to your boys, and we were hoping to remedy that." He explained as Harry hid his face in his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure they are up from their naps yet, but I will go check." She said with a smile as she looked at the shy little boy in his arms, and then walked out of the frame.

Tony patted the spot next to him for James to come sit, and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow when Harry's skinny arm reached out, and his hand grabbed a fistful of James's shirt. Thinking he may want to sit on the other man's lap he tried to shift him over, but stopped when Harry started crying, and hugged his son closer instead.

They all turned back to the screen when they heard a door close off screen, "Piper, are you home?" A woman with long dark hair asked as she entered the screen, "Paige just called to say she was attacked while helping one of her charges, and thought this may require the Charmed Ones!"

She then turned to look in the conservatory for Piper, and froze when she saw them watching her from the computer screen. "Oh, Hello." She sounded nervous as she turned her head and called for her sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down already." Piper came back into view with Wyatt at her side, and Chris half asleep on her hip.

"Why do you have Ironman on video chat?" The new woman tried to hide the fact that she was asking the question, but it was hard to miss how star struck she really was, which made how nervous she was even more visible.

"See, I told you Harry wanted to talk to you." Piper said as she guided the boys to sit infront of the computer. "He is there because he and his son were nice enough to have us over for a play date today." He paid more attention to what Piper was saying than to what Harry was. He could see James was hanging on the child's every word, so knew if something was wrong with their son he would pick up on it.

Besides, he needed to keep an eye on this new woman and make sure she wasn't going to cause problems. "Yeah, but how did they meet?"

"Leo came to talk with me about Magic School when Harry lost control of his magic one day. He offered to bring the boys around when I said Harry wasn't ready to start school yet." He spoke over the chatter of the children. "Harry's Papa, James, showed up today, and he couldn't wait to tell his new friends about him." He added for Piper's benefit.

They talked briefly after that, then Piper said she had to go get dinner ready, to which Phoebe followed, hinting at something, probably getting rid of whatever attacked their other sister.

88888888888888888888888888

It was a few hours before Sirius and Remus emerged from their room, but they were most definitely not fit to be seen. James noticed them first from his position on the floor where he had been coloring with Harry, and was quick to cover the child's eyes.

"Christ, will you put some clothes on?" He asked his two best friends, who had both ventured out topless. He was thankful they had at least had the forethought to put pants on, but there was no way he wanted to be the one to explain the bruises and love bites to his son.

"I don't know, I think they look kinda hot, but then, that could just be because I haven't slept with anyone in a while." He turned and glared at Tony.

Motioning to Harry, who was giggling as he tried to pull James's hand from off his eye thinking it was all a game, he said, "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind explaining their state to him."

"Yeah, what were you thinking, put some damn clothes on." Tony said, suddenly looking affronted.

"Language," Harry's little voice piped up, and James couldn't help but grin.

"You have definitely been spending too much time with Pepper my son." Tony said with a grin as he scooped Harry up and gently tossed him in the air, before catching him and proceeding to tickle him. Thankfully by this time the two lovers had returned to their room to make themselves more presentable.

James couldn't help but stare at the man who had fathered his son, and could admit that he still found him attractive. He normally was more attracted to women than men, and Tony had been the only man he'd ever slept with.

While he knew he wasn't in love with the man, he knew he could easily be headed in that direction, especially after seeing him interact with their son. That made things hard, as he knew he was likely to get his heat broke if he did fall. After all, he'd done his research on the man after he'd found out he was pregnant, and knew his reputation. He knew the man likes to have different partners, and that he'd had many of them, and figured he wouldn't be looking to settle down, even if he was a great father.

He highly doubted the man would ever love him in return, and so decided it was best to guard his heart so that it wouldn't get broke. Instead he would focus it on Harry, it was a decision he definitely thought he could live with.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

Tony threw everything he had into the thrusters as he sped back to the tower. He was kicking himself for not telling Agent to tell SHIELD to shove their request for him to help find the Tesseract up their ass, then he would have been home and able to protect his child. Instead he'd jetted off with the hopes of being able to drive Fury crazy, for a couple of hours before turning around and heading home to his child.

He hadn't been pleased when he'd gotten the call from Remus telling him that Harry had woken up with a fever, and that he hadn't been able to get ahold of James or Sirius, both of whom had gone to the American Ministry of Magic to update them on the situation. He had tried to tell the two that they didn't need to work, as he didn't mind paying the bills if they wanted to stay home with Harry. In fact, he preferred knowing they were safe at home, James especially, though he was not going to examine those feelings too closely.

It had been three months since James and Sirius had showed up at Stark Tower, and things were going well between them. Harry loved having his Daddy and Papa living together, and after Wyatt had put it in his head that the two of them should enjoy kissing, holding hands, hugging, and whatever else parents did, he'd done everything in his power to make them do so. Even if it hadn't occurred to the child just what those actions meant, or what they were doing to the two men who were obliging him. If Agent hadn't interrupted them the other night he probably would have given into his urges and pinned James to the nearest available surface and had his way with them man, and he got the feeling James would have been glad to give into any of his advances.

Instead the two and Sirius had rushed off, leaving Remus home alone to watch Harry. It was for this reason that he rushed back to the tower once he realized that's where Loki was headed. It was also the reason he'd told JARVIS to skip the spinning wheels when he landed on the balcony, and had his suit removed. "I must say, this little room you built here is quite impressive." Loki said as he fired a beam of energy at the room they had built to house the werewolf on the night of the full moon. He was instantly glad James and Sirius, as well as some of the teachers from Hogwarts, had used their magic to reinforce the protections Remus and Severus had placed.

Looking past Loki, he saw Remus standing there with his wand drawn, and knew if the god did manage to get through, he would have quite the fight on his hands. Especially when he noticed the golden color of his eyes, and the crying child that was crouched in the corner behind him. "If I were you, I'd leave that room alone." He said with a grin. He had seen the wolf come to the surface once when Harry had been threatened by a man he'd accidentally bumped into on the street; it had taken all three of them to stop him from ripping the man's throat out. It was then they all realized that the wolf saw the child as it's own cub, and wouldn't allow anyone to harm him. "I don't care who you are, you enter that room while the child's in there, he will rip you apart."

"Oh, I have no wish of harming the child, no I can think of nothing you would hate more than knowing I was raising your son." Loki looked like the cat that got the canary, even as he fired another shot at the window hoping to shatter it.

Tony was surprised to see it starting to crack, and then JARVIS's voice spoke through the communication device in his ear. "Sir, have gotten ahold of Mr. Wyatt, he has agreed to orb young Harry somewhere safe." At that moment, Leo orbed into the room with Remus and Harry.

"Whoa Remus, I'm just here to get Harry somewhere safe." Leo said as he raised his hands when the wand was turned on him.

"Take him and go." Remus growled, heading for the door.

"I'm going to take him up there, where the rest of the children are. They are going to be watching over you and your team so we can be ready to heal you." Leo said, talking about the Elders, as he scooped Harry up, the child's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, and orbed out.

"You were saying something about taking my son?" He smirked at the god as the door to the room opened and Remus and the sisters walked out. He heard a shouts of surprise through the com-device in his ear, and realized the rest of the Avengers had heard everything, and keeping them in the dark about Harry was going to be impossible now. Instead he made his little speech about avenging the planet as he clipped the bracelets that would summon his new suit onto his wrists, and not a moment too soon, as he was then thrown out the window.

88888888888888888888888888888

After Tony and the Hulk destroyed the giant creature that came through the portal the Avengers were all taking in the others that were still coming through. It was then that Remus apperated into the middle of the circle the group had been standing in.

"How do you plan on keeping the world in the dark about magic?" He asked Remus, knowing it was a big no no to expose magic.

"That's were we come in." Came James's voice. "We got aurors throughout the city making sure the electronics can't get a clear signal, no camera will be able to get a clear picture, and obliviators from all over are showing up to make sure no one remembers any magic preformed here." He grinned at the man as he and Sirius joined the group, but the grin fell when he saw the horrified look take up residence on the man's face, "If you both are here, who the hell has my son?" He addressed his question to him and Remus.

"Leo took him up to the elders, there is only one way in or out up there, and Loki has no access to it, as Paige is the only one with that power allowed on earth unless they are here to heal someone." He was quick to supply the answer and James nodded his thanks. "How about it Moony, any chance you'd like to release your furry little problem."

"I thought that only happened on the full moon." Tony said in shock as Remus started to morph into a wolf like creature. It wasn't a full werewolf, but it looked almost as deadly. "That should work."

Cap was then giving off orders, and they were all separating to do as he said. The fighting couldn't be called anything but chaotic, but over all it was pretty impressive how well they all worked together. He had just about thought they could win this battle when he saw the nuke headed straight for the city. It was then that he realized he would be proving Spangles wrong about not willing to make a sacrifice.

He hadn't intended on living with he flew through the portal with the Nuke, so he poured everything he had into the thrusters to get him through the portal in time. He remembered blacking out, and waking up on the ground with the Avengers and Marauders all looking down at him, "Please tell me nobody kissed me." He said looking around before his eyes landed on James, "I take that back, you better have kissed me, and if not then get to it." The man just rolled his eyes, while helping him to his feet.

888888888888888888888888888888

Tony looked around the table where they were all sitting eating Shawarma, after having secured Loki. Harry was sitting quietly in his lap. He was just grateful the child seemed to realize that the adults were exhausted, and was seated quietly.

Harry had latched onto him the moment Leo had orbed him home, and it made him wonder if his son had realized just how close he'd come to death, but Leo assured him that he hadn't. He wasn't going to argue with it though as he loved when his son wanted to cuddle with him. "I still can't help but wonder at the sight of Daddy Stark." Clint broke the silence, and Tony glanced down to make sure Harry hadn't reacted badly to the comment, only to find him curled up in his lap asleep.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it," He glared at the archer as he adjusted his son slightly so that he would be resting more comfortably. He was glad to see that his wasn't the only child to fall asleep. It was for this reason they were quick to finish their meals before heading back to the tower to find rooms suitable enough for them to sleep in for the night, everyone not feeling like going their own ways yet.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?" Harry asked sleepily as they put him to bed when they arrived home. James could see it in Tony's eyes that anything their child asked for he would be given, especially when it was something as simple as being allowed to sleep with them. "Who's room do you want to sleep in, Daddy's or Papa's?" He asked his son, wondering if the child had fallen back asleep again.

"Daddy." Harry said quietly.

Tony looked at him to see if he was in agreement with this plan, and he nodded his approval. He wasn't even sure if Harry was still awake while they laid him down that night, but if he had been it wasn't for long. "You know, I never did get that kiss." Tony looked at him tiredly, but he could tell he was determined to be kissed, and James didn't want to deny him anything, especially after he'd almost died, but he also wasn't sure if he was ready to risk his heart on a man who had only committed to one thing in his entire life...the sleeping child between them.

"Is it just a kiss you're wanting?" He asked looking at the man.

"Well, for now, once we can get a bed to ourselves I wouldn't mind a little more." His heart fell when he realized all the man wanted from him was sex. Don't get him wrong, the sex was great between them that first time, but he wasn't more than just sex, he wanted a family. "I figure it will be a while before he's going to be willing to sleep in a bed by himself again, but that works well in our favor, I mean, I know we've already had sex and everything, and that it was great, but I want more than just sex. I want a spouse, someone who I can come home to at night, or who can come home to me, someone I can enjoy watching Harry grow up with." Tony was looking at him intently. "I think we have the potential to be a great family, that is if you're willing to take a chance on me."

Rather than answer he gently leaned over and pressed their lips together, careful of the sleeping child between them.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

Harry woke before his parents the following morning, which wasn't really all that uncommon, and he crawled over his papa carefully so as not to wake him up. Quietly making his way into the living room, he froze when he saw the big man with blond hair sitting on the couch watching TV. Before he had a chance to turn around and run back to his daddy the man turned and looked at him, making him freeze in fear. "Hey there, Harry right?" No sooner were the words out of the man's mouth than Harry turned to run back down the hall, only to run smack dab into another tall person.

"Whoa there Pup, where's the fire?" Uncle Padfoot said as he scooped him up and settled him on his hip. It was clear the man had just woken up, his hair messy, and he was still in his pajamas.

"I want daddy." He leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He hoped his uncle would turn around and take him back to his parents, but instead the man continued forward into the living room, headed straight to the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888

"You're not afraid of the good Captain are you?" Sirius asked setting the little boy down on the counter, once again cursing Lily and the Dursleys for their treatment of the child he loved so dearly. He knew Harry was afraid of all new people, and it didn't help that Steve was so very large, but he also knew that the best way to help Harry get over his fears was to not let him run from them, but rather comfort him as he faced it head on. It had been something the four of them had discussed before the crazy God decided to try and take over the world.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He groaned when he carried Harry and the plate of toast he'd prepared for the two of them into the living room, only to find Thor had now joined Steve on the couch. It was bad enough when it was just Steve, now he had to deal with someone even bigger. The God of Thunder was staying with them until Fury was done questioning his brother, so that he could take him back to Asgard.

He was reconsidering giving up and taking Harry back to his parents, but pushed on, taking a seat on the couch with Harry in his lap. "Here you go Pup," He handed the child a half a piece of toast, taking the other half for himself. "Sooo... Did you two sleep ok?" He asked the other two, taking a bite, glancing at his godson as the child nibbled on his own slice.

"I slept very well thanks for asking." James's voice came from the doorway as the man walked in, "There he is, I was wondering who took my kid." He grinned at his son as he walked over to them, picking Harry up off Sirius's lap, and grabbing a couple pieces of toast for himself, and moving to sit on the other end of the couch with. "How about you little man, did you sleep well?" Harry nodded shyly, watching the two big men in the room. "You know, I think it's long past time daddy woke up, how about you go get him for us so we can talk about where we are going to live until the tower is rebuilt." James said as he looked around the room at the gaping holes in the wall. It was obviously not the ideal setting for a child to be living.

Harry nodded, before scrambling to get off his papa's lap and scampering off in the direction of Tony's bed room. "JARVIS, pull up the feed from Tony's room please." James grinned, a screen coming down with a live feed of Tony asleep in his bed. They all watched as the door creaked open, and watched as the tiny five year old took a running leap, landing on top of the man, who sat up quickly, grabbing the giggling child.

"Who would have guessed Stark to be such a family man." Clint's voice came from the doorway, having been awoken by the ruckus coming from the master bedroom, Natasha following close behind him.

"I'm more shocked that his child is as adorable as he is." She said, glancing at the screen, and finding the room empty.

There was a series of roars heard from Remus and Sirius's room, followed by the sound of laughter, as Harry and Tony came running from the room with Remus on their heals, playfully making roaring noises as he acted like he was trying to snatch Harry up off his feet. They all couldn't help but grin as Harry ran up to James, "Papa, Papa, help me." The child squealed as he ran at James, for a while forgetting to be afraid of the new people in the room. It was always interesting to see just how much more relaxed he was when Tony and Remus were there, having been with him the longest. Sirius knew it bothered his friend that his son wasn't able to relax like that with him, but Sirius could see it was just a matter of time before the child would be just as comfortable with the two of them.

"Here, give him a piece of toast." James said, reaching across the space between him and Sirius on the couch to snatch the last of the toast off the plate. "If you feed him he'll be nice Uncle Moony again." He handed it to his son, who giggled as he ran back to Remus with the offering.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?" Tony asked once everyone had gotten their breakfast, and were once again seated around the living room. Harry was once again perched on James's lap, and the man looked extremely pleased by this.

"I wanted to talk about where we were going to live until you got the tower habitable again. I don't want Harry here any longer than possible, it's really not safe for a five year old." James explained, and Sirius could see the over protective father coming out in him.

"We could live with Wyatt and Chris." Harry piped up with excitement, it didn't last thought as he glanced around the room at everyone staring at him and instantly quieted down, instantly becoming shy again.

"I don't think their house is big enough for the five of us." Tony said, referring to the ones who'd been living there before the attack. "Besides that, I've also told Big Green and Capsicle that they could live with us, and I'm sure Bird Brain and Tasha over there wouldn't mind a place to crash every once in a while. Same with Point Break over there." He then turned his focus on the little boy, "What do you think, do you think it would be fun to have daddy's friends come live with us."

"What about Chris and Wyatt?" Harry asked, thinking about his own friends and how it would be fun if they came to live with them too.

"Well, they gotta live with their Mommy and Daddy until they are older then if they want to they can come live with us." Tony promised his son.

"What about Dahlia and Mr. Batman?" Obviously the thought of having a friend of his own living in the house with him was appealing to him, and he wasn't willing to give up the idea on it.

"I can definitely talk to Severus and see if he and Dahlia want to come stay with us from time to time." Tony promised, knowing that Severus wouldn't agree to live with them on a regular basis as he had a life back home, but he was sure his friend wouldn't mind coming by from time to time, and Harry would obviously love to have a friend around a lot more.

"Ok, deal." Harry said, holding out his hand for Tony to shake, glancing around the room as everyone started laughing.

"I think you've taken him to one too many business meetings Stark." Natasha said with a grin on her face, "I like this kid." Harry smiled shyly at her, to which he was rewarded with a warm smile from the woman.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony purchased a house in one of the gated communities in New York for them while reconstruction on the tower took place, and in the beginning things were difficult with Harry and all the new strangers and a new house. He wouldn't go anywhere without one of his parents or uncles with him, but the rest of the Avengers were patient with the little boy, and eventually he came around. No one was more shocked than Bruce when Harry took to him more than any of the others, though Steve was a close second. Thor was too loud for the little boy's liking, and he tended to shy away from the big man, while Clint and Natasha he was slowly coming around to.

They had followed through on their promise to have Severus and Dahlia over more, and it wasn't uncommon to hear the two children's laughter ring throughout the house. Much to James's horror, Harry took a liking to brewing potions with Severus, but he was grateful to the man for taking the time to teach Harry along with his daughter. He knew the Potions Master didn't have to, and given their history, probably didn't enjoy it, but rather, did it to make the child happy.

He was also glad to have the time to spend with Dahlia. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't the man she considered her father, but Severus tried to make sure she still saw him as family, introducing him as Uncle James when he reintroduced her to him. It was strange to think that she didn't remember him when Harry had, it made him wonder just how intelligent his son really was.

All of the Avengers plus the Marauders watched in surprise as Severus and Natasha grew closer. It wasn't that either of them would be interested in the other that surprised them, but rather, the fact that the two of them showed that they were interested. Even when they were in school it was rare that Severus showed any emotion other than anger and contempt...granted, that could have something to do with the fact that he'd hated James and his friends growing up.

James couldn't help but poke fun at the man, but for the first time it was all in good fun. He had gladly offered to babysit once the man worked up the courage to ask the assassin out. The sleep over that resulted from the offer had been Harry's first ever, as Severus and the Halliwells usually took the kids home at the and of a playdate.

Judging by the fact that Severus and Natasha emerged from the same room the following morning, James had been pretty positive the date had gone well, though the fact that a month later and the two were still together was a good indication too.

It helped that Natasha adored Dahlia, and vice versa. It was not uncommon for the little girl to run through the house upon arrival looking for the assassin, only to be scooped up and questioned about what she had been up to since Natasha had seen her last. She would excitedly tell her every little thing that had happened since her last visit, and Natasha would listen and comment at the appropriate times.

Theirs wasn't the only relationship that was progressing well, as James own relationship with Tony was progressing as well. The two were now dating as well, though they had had a bit of a rocky start as Tony had never attempted to try and have a relationship with someone who had a fortune of their own. His original tricks of showering him with gifts didn't work this time around, and eventually he was forced to shift his tactics and just spend time with James, getting to know him.

It was strange finding out just how compatible the two of them were now. He was sure that had they considered trying to date when they first met they wouldn't have lasted very long as they had both been so immature. However, his being locked up for so many years, and Tony's finding Harry had made them both grow up to an extent and it worked well for their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

_aI don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

"His eyes look funny." Harry said as he sat on his daddy's hip, everyone having gone to send Loki and Thor off. Tony looked at his son, wondering what the child was getting at, hoping Loki hadn't found a way to control someone else. "Daddy, his eyes keep changing color, can mine do that?" He glanced around the group, but no one's eyes were changing.

"Who's eyes keep changing Little Merlin?" He asked his son gently, not wanting the child to think he was in trouble, though he noticed everyone slowly reaching for their weapons.

"His do, the man with the horns on his head," Harry said as he pointed at Loki, "They're blue now, but they were green for a little bit when we got here. He also is glowing blue when his eyes are blue, I don't like it, make him go back to green daddy." Harry buried his face in Tony's neck, and Tony looked at James and Remus for a answer, wondering where Sirius had gone, and if he'd taken Clint with him.

"Thor, you may want to delay your leaving by just a little bit, Sirius went to get some help." James told their friend as he moved to stand closer to Tony and their son, "Uncle Padfoot is going to get someone to make the blue go away." He told their son, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the boy's back.

They all turned to watch Loki as the man started struggling, Thor trying to keep him from hurting himself, as the man seemed to have no regard for his personal wellbeing all of a sudden. "NO!" Harry suddenly screamed, and the wind picked up, "You can't have my Papa! He's mine!"

It was almost as if Loki was a hologram that faltered. One second he was standing there looking normal, the next he was surrounded in a Blue light, that almost looked like flames, that kept reaching for James. However, what was really strange was the green glow, that also almost looked like flames, that was doing everything in it's power to try and contain the Blue, but was being over powered by it.

Tony practically shoved Harry into James's arms, and pushed the two of them behind his back. There was no way he was going to let that thing touch them without going through him first.

Suddenly Sirius appeared with an old, frail looking wizard, Severus, and Clint. Everyone watched in shock as the old man raised his wand and sent spell after spell at Loki. It was clear that this man was way more powerful than he looked, and Loki's strength was dwindling fast. Then Severus raised his wand, and after a tricky movement a spell shot forth, and suddenly little cuts started opening up across the man's entire body. They could all see the blue receding, then Severus made eye contact with Loki and froze. It looked as if the two were having an internal battle, one it looked like his friend was losing, but then the rest of the wizards started shooting spells, and it seemed to weaken Loki just enough for Severus to get the upper hand.

Tony stood captivated as the blue eased away, leaving only the green, minutes before both Loki and Severus sagged to the ground.

88888888888888888888888888

"Here you go Mr. Batman." Harry said as he handed Severus a glass of water the moment the man opened his eyes. James tried to hide his laugh when he saw Remus quickly throw a cooling charm at the glass of room temperature water before Severus had time to raise it to his lips.

Harry had been beside himself when he was finally allowed to pull his head from his papa's chest, and saw his friend's daddy passed out on the ground. They had told him that the man was fine, but it wasn't good enough for the little boy, he wanted to do something to help so they told him he could get the man a glass of water when he woke up; so the first thing Harry did when they arrived home was to get said glass of water ready before sitting on the ground in front of the couch, watching for the man to open his eyes. In his hurry to finish his task some of the water sloshed over the side and onto the man's robes, but Severus just smiled and thanked the child for the glass of water, looking surprised when Harry threw his arms around him. Very few were treated to a hug initiated by the boy.

"What happened while I was out?" He asked as Harry ran back to Tony and puled himself up onto his lap. Tony nodded and pulled out a book to read to the child, while James threw a silencing spell up over the two of them so Harry couldn't listen in. He'd rather not traumatize his child any more if he could help it, and he knew Tony was recording anything said in the room.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Thor took Loki back to Fury so his men could look him over, and Dumbledore went with him. We figured you'd be more comfortable here and flooed Minnie to let her know she'd need to keep Dahlia a little longer, she was more than happy to comply. Remus told Minnie he could come by and pick her up once you were awake and ready for her. We thought, if it was ok with you, she could stay here a couple of nights and play with Harry, maybe we could invite Chris and Wyatt over so she can meet them like Harry has been begging us to since forever." Sirius supplied for them, as they knew the man would be more relaxed knowing his daughter was already taken care of.

"Loki was being possessed by something more powerful than I'd ever seen." Severus actually sounded afraid, "It appears the thing had taken hold after he'd fallen into an abyss, keeping Loki's actual subconscious prisoner. Loki started trying to break free when the being made him threaten Harry and Remus during the attack on New York. Apparently the man abhors violence against children, like any sane being should, and seeing your son threatened gave him the drive he needed to try and break free, if for no other reason than to protect him."

"You looked like you were losing to him when you entered his mind." Remus pointed out gently, wanting to know what had happened then.

Severus nodded, sitting up and making room for Natasha to sit next to him when she moved that way, "I thought Albus and I had weakened him sufficiently that I could handle entering his mind to ensure that whatever was in there was forced out, but as I said, this being was extremely powerful, not to mention the person he'd been corrupting was a god."

"This being, is it gone now?" Natasha asked, and they could hear the concern in her voice, as they all knew that if it wasn't, it would probably want to come after Severus for revenge.

"It is, though I don't know for how long. The fact that Harry could see it scared him, but added the fact that Albus and I could do so much harm to it, let alone the rest of you. I don't think it's going to come after any of us unless it's sure it can take us on. It was very unsure of itself, especially after seeing how many of us there were. Add that to what you all did to Loki in the battle, and it's understandable that it would be afraid." Severus tried to reassure them.

888888888888888888888888888888

"He's good, he'd not going to go all Norman Bates on us is he?" Tony asked when Thor walked into their home with Loki on his heels. Though he sounded like he was joking, it was hard to miss how he came to stand between where Harry, Wyatt, Chris, and Dahlia were playing on the floor. Remus had left to get the little girl shortly after Severus finished filling them in, and they had asked if Chris and Wyatt could come play to serve as a distraction for Harry.

He turned to look at children again, to make sure they were ok, but was shocked to find a blue force field up around them, and Wyatt staring at Loki in defiance, while Harry, Chris, and Dahlia played as if nothing was happening. He remembered Leo and Piper talking about Wyatt's force field, and how the child usually put it up when he sensed a certain level of hostility coming from his parents. They didn't think he was an empath like his aunt Phoebe, but they thought there was a possibility that he could develop it when he was older.

"I assure you, the children are the only ones here who have nothing to fear of me." Loki said with a sinister grin on his face, but the effect was ruined when Thor let out one of his booming laughs, and good naturedly slapped his brother on the shoulder, making the God of Mischief stumble. It was then that the sinister grin faded into a more half hearted smile. It was obvious that the man felt uncomfortable being in their midst, but that didn't mean Tony was going to go easy on him. No, he didn't think there was anything he could do to make him like him.

"My brother kids." Thor was obviously elated to have Loki back, "Your elder explained to Leader Fury that my brother was being controlled, and he has agreed to let my brother go, and let the all father hand out his punishment." The large man explained, and it didn't escape his notice that Wyatt had put down his shield, though that wasn't enough to get him to trust Loki. Instead he just chalked it up to children being too trusting, though, not his child, his child didn't trust anyone, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked that idea. He wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to Harry if he just didn't like people in general. Granted that wouldn't make his son's life all that enjoyable.

"Daddy, look what we made." Harry's voice drew his attention to the children, and he gave an appropriate amount of ooh's and ah's, and the children all beamed in happiness. "Will you play with us now daddy?" He looked into the green eyes pleading up at him, and again promised himself to never deny this child anything.

"Of course I will." He smiled happily at his son, but turned to glare at the God of Mischief when he heard the man give a derisive snort, "You have a problem with me wanting to play with my son and his friends?" He would have no problems beating the man into a pulp if he said one word against his child.

"Forgive me, I just thought that men of your upbringing didn't have time for their children." Loki smirked, obviously was trying to hit a nerve, and it was honestly working, granted, the best way to strike a nerve were through Harry and James.

"Yeah, well sometimes you learn from other's mistakes...maybe you should give it a try. I mean, obviously you have daddy issues, apparently the all father isn't all he's cracked up to be." He saw the jaws of both gods tighten, and knew he'd struck two nerves with one stone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been invited to play with the coolest kids in the world." That being said, he made his way over to where the children were playing on the floor, and made himself comfortable on the floor with them.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

It had been a few weeks since they had found out Loki was being controlled, and they still had not heard back from Thor on what his father had decided to do with the man. That wasn't even on Tony's mind right now, as James was about to apperated with Harry across the country to the Halliwells' house for a sleep over, and it would be the first time he would be away from them over night. He was hopeful that it would go well though, as Harry had been extremely excited about getting to sleep over at his friend's house. He also felt a little better knowing that Steve was in San Francisco, the man having told them he was on a mission for Fury, though there would be a lot of down time for the man, so he had offered to help out if Harry had any problems.

He and James were thankful for the man's offer, and while they had discussed planning a date night for the two of them, they weren't sure they would be able to focus on anything but the fact that their child was not with them. Instead James offered to apperate them to his Malibu mansion, so that they could be closer to Harry, and they would use that time to get a room set up for Harry in the mansion since he hadn't had time to do that yet.

Once his partner and son apperated away, he headed down to his office, hoping to get caught up on some of the work he'd fallen behind on since becoming a father and an Avenger. He was hoping that an hour or so in the office would also get Pepper off his back.

8888888888888888888888888

Harry was excited to hear that Chris and Wyatt's mommy and daddy were going to take them to a near by park. He had been with his friends for a while now, and was starting to miss his daddies, which was why his friends' parents decided to take him to the park, hoping to take his mind off it. It seemed to work as they watched him laugh as he ran from Wyatt, who was currently "it" in the game of tag the three boys were playing, so Piper and Leo sat back and relaxed as they watched their two year old daughter play in the sand box, while being sure to keep an eye on the boys.

Other families from the neighborhood would come and go, and Harry soon found himself meeting new children, as some of the other children his friends regularly played with joined in on their game, along with some they didn't. "This is boring, I think we should play something else." Harry was disappointed to see the other children start to nod as he'd been enjoying playing tag. "Let's play Avengers, I get to be Iron Man!" Harry hadn't been sure he liked this boy before, and liked him even less as he continued to boss him and the rest of the children around.

"You can't be Iron Man, my daddy is!" Harry put his hand on his hips, he wasn't going to let any one take his daddy's place with the Avengers.

"I'm not actually going to be Iron Man you dummy, besides, everyone knows Iron Man doesn't have a kid; and even if he did, it wouldn't be a whiney brat like you." The kid said as he pushed Harry to the ground.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, but all he saw was Wyatt's back, "Don't push my friend Danny." Wyatt pushed the other boy back, as Chris came over, and tried to pull Harry back up to his feet, though the fact that the two were about the same size made matters difficult.

Luckily it didn't really matter, as a tall man jogged over to the group, lifting Harry up and setting him on his feet. "Hey there buddy, you ok?"

Harry saw who helped him up, and threw his arms around the man's neck, "Uncle Spangles, I want my daddy and my papa." He cried as Steve wrapped his arms around him and stood up, cradling him to his chest.

"How about we call your daddy and papa?" He could feel the little head nod against his neck, and started fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey! Hey! Put him down now." Chris and Wyatt's mommy yelled at his uncle as she came running up to them, pulling out of the man's arms. "I've got you sweetie, I've got you." Her voice was soothing as she spoke to him, but hard when she spoke to Steve, "What the hell did you think you were doing, you can't just go around picking up other people's children."

"Sorry, I'm a...friend...of his fathers', I'm on their team in fact, Steve Rogers." He introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?" His friends' mommy relaxed a bit, and Harry once again reached for the man who lived with him and his daddies. "Sorry, you can never be too careful though."

"Yeah, there would be no reasoning with James or Tony if something happened to this little guy. It's one of the reasons I'm here, I was passing by the park when I saw Harry, and wanted to make sure he was doing ok." His uncle explained as he reached out and took him from the mommy.

"Can we call Daddy and Papa now?" Harry's voice brought their attention back to him, and he saw his uncle start tapping on his phone, handing it to him when it started ringing.

"Hey Spangles, what's up?" He heard his daddy's voice and the tears sprang to his eyes.

"Daddy, can you and Pspa come get me?" He didn't care if he was being a baby, he wanted to go home, Wyatt and Chris's friends were mean, he couldn't understand why they couldn't share any nice friends with him like he shared Dahlia.

"Calm down Prongslet, why don't you tell us why you want us to come get you?" He heard his Papa's voice and he started crying harder, and Steve was glad when he realized Tony must have put the phone on speaker.

"Wyatt and Chris's friends are mean, one said he wanted to be Iron Man, and I told him he can't cause daddy is, and he pushed me down and called me a dummy, and said daddy wouldn't want me cause I'm a whiney brat." He said it all very quickly between sniffles.

He was so caught up in talking to his parents, that he didn't see Chris run up to his daddy crying, begging him not to let Harry go home, arguing that they were supposed to have a sleepover, and there was still so much they hadn't gotten to do with him yet.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him, was it?" His papa asked, and Harry shook his head no.

"He's mean, and I want to come home. Can you come get me Papa?" Harry begged, knowing the man could use his magic, and come get him right away.

"Well I could...I guess that means you already got to show your friends how to make a fort?" He gasped at that, they were going to make a fort for them to sleep in later tonight, just like he had done the night before with Papa. "And I'm sure Chris won't mind if you take your Moony plushie home with you." He forgot he and Chris had agreed to swap stuffed animals for the night.

"Papa, we didn't make our fort, and I promised Chris he could sleep with Moony tonight." He thought for a second, trying to decide if he wanted to honor his promises to his friends, or go home. "Papa, can you ask Chris's mommy if we can go back to her house, I don't like it at the park."

"I sure can, I'll even set it up with her so that we can see eachother on the big light up painting your daddy has."

"For crying out loud, it's a computer screen James." Harry couldn't help but giggle at how annoyed his daddy sounded. He thought it was funny when his papa tried to talk about "new fangled muggle contraptions".

"Promise?" He asked, knowing that if his papa promised, he'd do it. His Papa always kept his promises,

"I promise, now why don't you give Piper, Chris's Mommy, the phone so I can ask her to take you back to her house." Harry nodded as he took the woman the phone.

"You're not leaving are you?" Chris asked as he walked up to him.

"No, but I want to go back to your house, I don't want to be here any more." Chris nodded in agreement, grabbing his hand, and walking toward the entrance to the park, his Daddy following behind them to make sure they stayed safe, while Piper collected Melinda and Wyatt.

888888888888888888

"I can't believe you guilted our five year old into staying at his sleepover." Tony looked incredulously at his partner. He had been all ready to go get Harry once he heard what the little shit had said to him, but then James had started talking and convinced Harry to stay.

"We would only make it harder for him to stay at the next one if we bring him home every time he gets home sick." James said matter of factly..."Even if a major part of me was screaming at me to apperate over there and get him right then and there." He was glad to see he wasn't the only on having issues.

"Looks like we could both use a distraction then." Tony said as he sauntered toward the man. He had to hold back a moan when he walked the other man backwards against a wall, and was able to press his body against the warm one infront of him.

"What did you have in mind?" James asked with a coy grin, which left Tony with no choice but to kiss it off of the man's face. The kiss was hard and demanding as he pushed his tongue into the willing mouth, reveling in the challenge of forcing the other man to submit to his kiss. James put up a good fight, but eventually Tony won as the man melted into him, allowing himself to be kissed, and his mouth ravished.

"I like where I think this is going, but no way are we doing it in Harry's room." James was breathless as he spoke, and Tony felt quite proud of two had been in the middle of decorating their son's room when the call came in.

"Lucky for me I've got just the place for us." He couldn't help but excitedly pull the other man out of the room, and toward his own bedroom. Though, not before telling JARVIS to alert them of when they were to have the video chat with their son.

He may or may not have knocked a few things over in his haste, but who could blame him? He hadn't been with anyone since he'd found out he was a father, and now he was about to get a repeat, hopefully the first of a lifetime full, with the best he'd ever had. That night turned out to be the first three of a lifetime full, all just as good, if not better than he remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

"Hey, is Harry ready?" James asked when Leo opened the door to allow him into the house the following morning. He had tried to wait until 2 o'clock in the afternoon like they had agreed upon, but couldn't handle being away from his little boy any longer, and so apperated into the back yard of his friend's house, before walking around to the front of the house.

"He and the boys are in the conservatory, Piper's about done with lunch, do you want to stay?" Leo asked as he followed him through the house to where Harry, Wyatt, and Chris were sitting on the floor playing with some Avenger action figures, and surprisingly enough, Steve. "Harry asked him to stay the night too, slept in the fort with the boys and everything. Piper and I thought he would be able to help with Harry, and he was happy to do it." He had never felt so thankful for the blond, and couldn't hold back the grin when he saw that he'd actually been playing with the Loki figure, while the boys were the different Avengers and fighting against him. He was also surprised to see that he, Remus, and Sirius all had their own action figures.

"Papa!" Harry jumped up the moment he saw him standing in the doorway, and James smiled as he crouched down to catch the little boy that was in the process of throwing himself at him. "I missed you Papa!" He put his son on his feet when the child started squirming, "Come on, I'll show you our fort, we make it big so Uncle Spangles can sleep with us." Tony thought it was hilarious that their son refused to call Steve by his name, but rather, called him Uncle Spangles.

"Wow, that is big." He said in exaggerated tones as he looked at the fort that was probably just big enough to hold a grown man his size, but would have been much too small for one Steve's size. Though, to a small five year old, he was sure it seemed huge.

"You wanna go in with me?" Harry turned big green eyes on him, and he knew he would never deny his baby anything, so nodded eagerly, and crawled in after the little boy. To his shock, the fort was much bigger on the inside that it looked on the outside, which was evident when Leo, Steve, Chris, and Wyatt all crawled in after them.

"Yeah, we were a bit surprised too." Steve said, when he noticed the shock on his face, "Then I remembered what Remus told us about accidental magic, and figured Harry's excitement about building the fort led to it's 'roomy interior'."

"Do you like it Papa?" Harry tugged on his hand to get his attention, and James looked down into his son's hopeful face.

"It's absolutely brilliant," Harry beamed up at him, and he wondered if they could get him to do it again at home so Tony could see, he was sure the man would love this.

88888888888888888888888888

"We really do need to think about enrolling Harry in school." James told Tony a couple of weeks later after he'd tucked their son into bed for the night. He'd been thinking about this since they'd gotten the call from Harry about the child from the park picking on him. It had become clear to him that day that their son needed to learn to interact with other children, and they weren't protecting him by hiding him away from the world.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, look at what happened when he went to the park with the Halliwells." He could see Tony gearing up for the argument, but he also wasn't about to back down.

"All the more reason he needs to be in school. He needs to learn how to interact with children his age." James fired back at his boyfriend. "He needs to learn how to handle people not being nice to him."

"He knows all about people not being nice to him, he lived with your ex-wife's damn sister long enough to drive that lesson home. He's better off here where he's taken care of." Tony was furious, and James could see just how much the other man wanted to protect their son, but he just couldn't bring himself to see just now they might be harming Harry rather than helping him.

"I'm not saying we send him away permanently, just a few hours every day." He glared in exasperation at the other man, he didn't know why Tony felt the need to make this so hard, it was just school, something most children did.

"You don't want me anymore?" He turned when he heard the sniffle coming from the doorway, and was on his feet in a matter of second, rushing across the room to scoop up his little boy. "I promise to be good, I don't want to go away, I want to stay with you and Daddy. I promise I be good." Harry was all out bawling, and James cuddled him close sitting next to Tony on the couch, "I promise not to want water at night anymore." It was then he noticed the little plastic glass in the child's hands, and figured Harry had gotten up to ask for a glass of water, and had stumbled onto their conversation.

"I promise you baby, Daddy and I are not going to send you anywhere, you are staying right here with us." James started rethinking the who school idea, no matter how badly he thought Harry needed it. "I was just telling Daddy that it might be fun for you to go to school. I thought you would like to go to school with Chris everyday, you could play with Wyatt during recess, and make new friends. Then you can come home and tell Daddy and Me all about what you did that day." He cuddled the child closer, "We would never send you away though, we love you way too much for that. It would make us both very sad if we didn't get to see you everyday."

"It would make me cry if you weren't here with me, and you know Daddy doesn't cry. Guess you're stuck with us kid." Tony said as he ruffled the black hair on his child's head.

"Promise?" Harry looked at Tony, even as he cuddled in closer to James.

"Promise, and you can ask for water whenever you want it." Tony said as he stood up, taking the glass from the child. He walked into the kitchen to fill it up, then returned and gave it to their son. "Now, I think it's time for little boys and their Papa's to be in bed, so how about I go tuck you both into my bed." Though Tony called it his bed, James slept there every night, it was in fact their bed.

"You sleep with us too?" Harry asked after taking a drink of his water.

"Of course I'll sleep with you too, that's the best kind of sleepover there is." He said with a grin as he took their son from him. James stood and followed Tony carrying Harry from the room, watching as he took the glass from the boy, and gently dropped him onto the bed. "Now, you settle into bed, while Papa and I get ready for bed, and then we'll join you."

"You throw Papa on the bed like me?" Harry asked, and James fought back the blush, thinking of all the time's Tony hand thrown him on the bed, and what had followed. "It's really fun Papa." Oh, this child was killing him, and judging by the smirk on Tony's face, the man was reading his mind.

"Of course I'm going to throw Papa on the bed too, he loves it when I do that." James didn't hold back his glare, even as he heard Harry's giggles. He wanted to scold his partner for making such comments in front of their young son, but he didn't want to run the risk of having to explain what his daddy was getting in trouble for.

88888888888888888888888

"You aren't going to leave if I don't want you to right?" Harry asked his Papa as the two of them stopped outside the door that would take him to Magic School. They had finally agreed to send Harry to school, but Harry had made them promise that one of them would stay with him until he was ready for them to stay. It was for this reason James had taken the day off, as Tony had a meeting later on and would only be able to stay long enough to drop off their son.

"I promise, Uncle Moony I will be here until you send me home, even if that means we and I go home together at the end of the day." James squatted down so he could be eye level with his son. Remus was also joining them as Leo had mentioned needing a new librarian for Magic School, and had offered Remus the job, even with the knowledge of his furry little problem. Apparently there were also a few younger children who are werewolves, and Leo thought it would help to have one on staff to act as a mentor if need be. It was also nice to know that his friend wouldn't be sitting around the house bored now that they had taken babysitting and tutoring Harry away from him.

"Harry! You came!" Harry's hand was jerked from his as Chris plowed into the little boy, tackling him in a hug. James always loved to see the serious Halliwell boy act so excitable and childlike, partly because it would pull the same behavior out of his own child. Harry had been so excited about going to school with his friends, that he had to Skype them right away and tell them. "Look, Uncle Sev brought Dahlia too." Chris pointed over to where the little girl was playing with a couple of other children. Severus had been thinking about sending the child to a hedgewitch school, but had decided Magic School was a better decision when Leo offered her a spot. "Come on, you need to meet my friends." Chris said as he grabbed his hand and dragged him away from James over to where the other children were playing.

"I hate to run so soon, but Pepper just texted to let me know that the meeting was moved up." Tony said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Harry, Daddy has to go to work, why don't you come say goodbye." James called to their son, and the little boy turned right around and ran back to Tony and hugging the man when he scooped him up. He also noticed that Chris and Dahlia had followed Harry over.

"Now, you two take good care of my little man for me." Tony looked sternly at the two children, who were grinning as they made their promise. He then set Harry back down on his feet, "And you, have fun today, and make sure you have a lot to tell me when I get home from work tonight."

"I will daddy," Harry promised before turning to James, "You're still staying, right Papa?" Harry looked up at him with his big green eyes.

"I promised I would." He reminded his son, and watched as the child said goodbye to Tony. He expected Harry to then run off with his friends again, but the child grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the little table where they were all seated. Once there, he found himself sitting in a child sized chair, and drawing pictures with a bunch of five and six year olds.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

It took a while, but eventually Harry became comfortable going to school without making his Papa stay half the day with him. Granted, it helped that Remus was there, and often had lunch with Harry and his friends. James and Tony got to look forward to hearing everything their little boy did during the day, and before long their shy little boy was talking their ear off.

Things between James and Tony continued to heat up, and after a year of dating Tony popped the question, and they married a year later in a small ceremony that was just friends and family, which led to James and Harry finally changing their last names to Potter-Stark, though they would go by Stark mostly, as that was the one Harry wanted them to have.

Currently the little family was in London so that Tony could attend a technologies convention he was presenting at. James and Harry had spent part of the first day there, but Harry was getting antsy, so James took the seven year old to the park he'd seen nearby in the hopes that he would burn off some of his energy. He settled down on the bench next to a woman with curly brown hair to watch his son play, and noticed the worried look in her eyes as she watched a little girl who was off by herself. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, but then he noticed how the children the little girl was approaching seemed to laugh when they saw her coming.

"Hey, that's not very nice." He turned when he saw his own tiny child standing up to the bigger kids, his hands on his tiny hips. He then walked over to the little girl, "You're going to play with me." He grabbed the little girl by the hand, and pulled her over to the swings, and made her sit down so he could push her. It was almost funny to see just how bossy he could really be, as usually he and the Halliwell boys were happy to be bossed around by Dahlia. Though when Dahlia wasn't there he noticed that the brothers were apt to follow his son around like a little lost puppy.

And speak of the devil, he grinned when he saw the little raven haired girl run up to the swings, the little blond boy following her couldn't be anything other than a Malfoy. "I called Tony, he tracked your phone and told me I'd find you here." The potions master said as he took a seat next on the bench next to him. "We would have joined you at the Expo, but Albus called a staff meeting at the last minute.

"I'm going to have to have a long talk with my husband about his stalkerish tendencies." James couldn't help but grin as he said it though, he just loved the man too much to really be mad at him for too long, not that he was really upset with the man. He knew his husband would tag him and Harry with trackers if he would allow it, not that he didn't have tracking spells on their son, and he was sure the little leather band from Tony, that Harry wore around his wrist had a tracker on it.

"So, do we know who the other child with them is?" Severus asked, his eyes scanning the surrounding areas for any hidden dangers.

"That's my daughter, Hermione." The woman next to him spoke up, and James turned to smile at her, seeing just how nervous she was.

"Well, I'm James, and the little dark haired boy is my son Harry...in case you couldn't tell." He pointed to the child, and paused for a second to see if Severus would introduce the rest of them, but saw the man was not so inclined. "This is Severus, and his daughter Dahlia and...What did Malfoy name his son again?" He turned to the dark haired man for an answer.

"My godson's name is Draco." The dark haired man supplied for the group, as Dahlia jumped on a swing and ordered Draco to push her like Harry was Hermione. "I don't see the tag-a-long twins." Severus had been annoyed by the two brothers since he'd caught Chris and Dahlia having a pretend wedding, much to James's delight, as it wasn't his child who was dreaming of a future wedding. He couldn't wait to see how the man would handle his daughter actually wanting to date, and not just pretending to.

"Wyatt and Chris are most likely home with their parents in San Francisco." He couldn't help but grin at his friend, still marveling at the fact that he considered the man his friend after all these years. "I still can't believe you got Lucy to agree to let you bring his son to...well, here." He didn't think he'd ever get used to hanging out in muggle areas and having to avoid talking about magic.

"Who says he knows he's here?" Severus sneered at him, and James didn't buy it for a minute, he knew the man wouldn't take his friend's son anywhere without telling him first.

"Hermione!" They both turned at the sound of the woman's scream, and turned just in time to see Hermione jumping off a swing that was going much higher than Harry should have been able to push her. To their surprise, instead of falling to the ground, the girl just floated to the ground, and ran back to the swing that Harry was once again holding so she could climb back onto it.

"Well, I think this outing is over." James stood up quickly, heading over to where his son's magic was once again making the girl swing higher than she should have been, though this time all of the children were on swings, being pushed by an invisible force. He was just glad none of the other muggles seemed to notice anything unusual about the scene. "Alright son, time to head home." He caught the seven year old as he jumped off the swing, and noticed that Severus had already collected Dahlia and Draco.

"I'm so sorry, I promise she didn't mean to do it." Hermione's mother had her by the hand, and they noticed she didn't look surprised by anything that had just happened.

It was someone else who caught on to what she said, "So she's done this sort of thing before...just what sort of thing are we talking about?" They all turned to see Tony waking toward them, and Harry jumped out of his arms, running over to his daddy.

"I know it seems strange, what just happened, but Hermione is a good girl," It was easy to see the woman was pleading with them not to leave, but they were unclear as to why, "Hermione is very smart for her age, but doesn't make friends all that easily." He glanced down at the child, as could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are we even sure it was Hermione who did it?" Tony asked, winking at the little girl, getting a grin out of her.

"No, we actually have our son to thank for this one, but we do need to get out of here before the muggles notice anything odd." James informed his husband,

"Good, I was just coming to see if you two wanted to have lunch with me before I had to be back at the expo. I'd even consider letting you bring the strays you've managed to pick up." He grinned at the three other children, while Severus huffed. "So what do you say, how about we all go to lunch, and you two can explain to this lovely little girl and her pretty mother just why none of this seems strange to any of us."

8888888888888888888888888

"Are we sure it's ok to let them sit at their own table?" Jean Granger asked, as she glanced over at the booth her daughter was sitting in with the other five children, They had gone back to James and Tony's penthouse, where they had explained magic to her, even calling upon Leo and Piper to demonstrate a different type of magic. Of course the two of them brought their two older children, and had agreed to go out to lunch with the group.

"Oh, they'll be fine, besides, what we're right here." Tony grinned at the woman, as he glanced over at the booth of giggling children right next to their table. He was glad to see that the children were all behaving so well, and not making a mess. In fact Hermione and Harry were currently filling the other children on one the latest books the two of them had read.

"I still think we are playing with fire leaving them to their own devices." Lucius Malfoy said as he and his wife approached the table, "We were surprised to get an invitation to this little party." Though to the rest of the world they appeared to be dark wizards, Lucius was really a spy for the light, doing everything he could to keep his wife and son out of harm's way.

Lord Voldemort had risen to power years ago, but had gone after Neville Longbottom after hearing a prophecy about the boy being his downfall. Turns out he should have headed the warning, as he'd been destroyed that night, and while most of the Wizarding world thought he was gone for good, the members of The Order of the Phoenix thought it was only a time before he returned, and James was glad that his family would be living in the US when that happened.

"So this school you were telling me about, what exactly does it teach?" Jean asked Leo, and the Malfoys straightened up when they heard mention of a school.

"Well, normal things really, we just throw in classes on how to control your powers." Leo explained, and it was easy to see that the Malfoys were currently very interested in what they had to say.

"Wait, this is the school you send Dahlia to, the one teaching her wandless magic?" Narcissa asked, and James was glad they'd decided to go to a wizarding pub for lunch, as no one seemed to be remembering to keep their voices down.

"It's not so much as teaching them wandless magic, but more, expanding on their accidental magic. The fact that they have accidental outbursts that are usually based on their emotions shows that they have the ability use and control their magic without the use of a wand. You see, Hogwarts teaches children to focus their magic through their wand, which makes the spells more powerful, but also creates a crutch for them to rely on. Our hope is that by training them in their magic early on we can eliminate their tendency to rely on their wands, and only use them when they need the added boost." Leo supplied.

"Besides, it's easier on the children when they are with children they can relate to, if they are not always having to hide the fact that they are magical." Piper pitched in begrudgingly, reminding everyone of just how much she had wanted her children to attend normal school and have normal childhoods. James was glad to see that she seemed more willing to accept that that may never happen.

"How does one's child get accepted into your magic school?" Narcissa asked, glancing over at the table where Draco was laughing in his spot between Wyatt and Chris.

"There really isn't a process, if you are interested in sending you kids, we'd really just be glad to have them." Leo explained, but apparently the children were paying more attention to what they were saying than they originally thought.

"Can I go to magic school Father?" Draco asked, "I promise I will do well, and get good grades." It was clear to see the child was excited at the prospect, "Please father, Uncle Severus sends Dahlia there, and Harry's dads send him, and they say school is really cool." Narcissa smiled at her son indulgently as the boy continued to ramble, "Harry's dad is a super hero, isn't that cool? He showed us his suit and it can fly..."

"You don't say, and just which superhero are you?" Lucius asked with a sneer, realizing the man his son was referring to was a muggle. The man may have been a spy, but he was still a pureblood, and old prejudice die hard.

"I happen to be Ironman, one of the Avengers from the US, Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist," He gave the man a cocky grin, "Though my favorite title happens to be Dad." He winked at his son, who giggled.

"He also happens to be the most annoying of the Avengers, and I would know, they all live with us from time to time." James laughed when his husband kicked him under the table, "Domestic Abuse, I have witnesses, a whole table of them...right there." He motioned to the table of giggling children, "You will all vouch for me, won't you son."

"I saw nothing." Harry giggled.

"I'm hurt, my own son chooses his father over me." James placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be crushed, "How about you Dahlia, you saw what uncle Tony did to me."

"Did he kiss you?" The girl asked between giggles.

"You've turned them against me you fiend." He glared at his smirking husband, making the children laugh harder, "Wyatt and Chris, how about you, you saw it right."

"That depends." Chris said, sitting up straighter, "What's in it for us?"

This had the entire adult table laughing, "I like this kid, it may be worth sending Draco to this Magic School if these are the types of friends he would be making." Lucius shocked them all with his declaration.


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or Charmed!_

Once word got out that Lucius Malfoy sent his son to Magic School, pure bloods everywhere started clamoring over themselves to get their children into the school. It wasn't long before it became apparent that Magic School would never be able to hold all of the new students, and so the search for a way to expand soon began. It was Severus who came up with the solution, he went to Albus and informed him of the problem, and the two of them came up with a plan to have all Magic School students attend Hogwarts at the age of eleven.

Hogwarts had more empty classrooms than they had used ones, as well as more rooms in the four houses, as back when the school was founded there had been a greater number of wizards, meaning a greater number of students back then. There was plenty of room to house the extra students, and Leo would be in charge of hiring more teachers to head up the classes there.

The students were given the option of whether or not they wanted to stay, as the Magic School door could appear anywhere they wanted it to. This made parents like Piper and Tony, who wanted to keep their children close, much more comfortable with sending their children to the school. All students were still sorted into the different houses, and had beds assigned to them in said houses, but many of them went unused through out the year.

It took a few years to get everything running exactly the way they wanted it to, but by the time Wyatt started Hogwarts things were running like a dream. The blond had been nervous about going to a different school than the rest of his siblings, cousins, and friends, but he was quickly befriended by a pair of redheaded twin boys. After hearing about the mischief the boys were able to get into together, James had gleefully showed Piper the joys of the howler, explaining that he and his friends had received many of them during his years at Hogwarts from his own mother. He figured it was like the parents way to prank their children, and had even made up an excuse to be in the Great Hall at Hogwarts during breakfast the first time Piper had sent one to Wyatt. He'd giggled the whole time he was showing Piper the memory of Wyatt's reaction to it.

It was currently Harry's eleventh birthday, and his entire family, as well as his friends and their families were all going to shopping for their school supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. Harry, because of his excitement, was the first person in the house to wake up that morning, and tried to let the others sleep in, really he did, but eventually he gave up on waiting. Sneaking into his parents room at Potter Manor, he slowly opened the door, peeking in to make sure he hadn't woken them up. Once sure they were both still sleeping he took off across the room at a run, jumping into the air, intent on landing in between his parents on the bed. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late, and strong arms reached out, changing his trajectory, and pulling him against a strong chest. The arms that seized him then proceeded to tickle him, another set of arms joining the fray.

"We were wondering how long you could hold your excitement at bay." His papa said once the tickling stopped, and he was allowed to snuggle in bed with the two men. "We would have gotten a whole seven more minutes of sleep than last year." The man was grinning, and Harry couldn't help but return the smile. "Happy Birthday squirt." They had decided to spend the week of his birthday at Potter Manor, so that they would be closer to Diagon Alley, and would have to worry about constantly factoring in the time difference.

They laid in bed just a little while longer before deciding to get up and start the task of waking everyone up, though JARVIS would do most of the waking as no one wanted to take their life into their hands by trying wake up the assassins or the two gods.

"Morning boys." They returned the sentiments as they walked into the kitchen, the wake up calls out of the way.

"And just now are the Snape women and my favorite CEO this morning?" Tony asked with a big grin directed toward Natasha and Dahlia sitting at the kitchen table with Pepper, while Severus made breakfast. Severus and Natasha had married shortly after Tony and James, and Natasha had adopted Dahlia, the two of them developing a bond just as strong as the one the girl had with Severus.

"It's too early to deal with his chipperness." Dahlia groaned, and James wondered, not for the first time, if his son was truly the only morning person in their entire, strange little family. He couldn't help but smile as Natasha reached over and ruffled the little girl's hair, a slight smile on her face.

"So have you two decided what animals you are going to get?" The two had been so excited at the prospect of getting their familiars, neither one having a pet. Every time the question was asked, the answer was something different, sometimes it was a cat, sometimes it was an owl, this time was no different.

"Uncle Padfoot." Harry gave them a mischievous grin.

"What about me?" Sirius asked with a yawn as he walked into the room stretching.

"Apparently the children are planning on taking you to school as their familiar." James informed his friend as he snatched a piece of bacon off the plate Severus had been stacking it on, dodging the spoon the man was trying to hit him with.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, "I had a good time at Hogwarts, might be fun to go back." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We've decided to call you Snuffles." Harry said with a grin, laughing when the man did a spit take with the coffee.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey mom, do you mind if I go find the twins?" They said they were going to be here today with their family, I figured you guys could meet their parents this time." Leo had met them when he'd orbed to the train station to pick him up, but Piper hadn't been with him, so she hadn't had the opportunity.

"Just be careful, and orb right back here if you get into any trouble." Piper smiled at her son, glad they had been coming here since the child was eight, after meeting the Grangers and Malfoys the first time. She would never have believed that it was safe to send her child off alone, even if her son had more power than her or any of her sisters, she was still his mother and it was her job to keep him safe.

James and Sirius talked all the time about how they used to run off whenever their parents brought them here, but she had always said that it had been ok back then, as it had been a safer time. Then she stepped into the alley, and it felt like she was back in the 1920, she saw how the wizards and witches all watched the children who were running around without parental supervision closely. James explained that it was because less and less children were being born, he had only been able to have one. Granted, that was because of the curse, but many pure blood families were finding it difficult to conceive one child, few had more than that.

"Hey! I don't recall giving you permission to steal my son!" Tony yelled after the blond as the boy grabbed Harry's hand, dragging the smaller boy off behind him. "Bring him back you fiends!" He was treated to laughter as Chris, Dahlia, and Melinda took off after their brother and Harry.

"Yeah, I give it five minutes, and these twins' parents are begging us to take our children back...well, your children, mine's an angel." Tony grinned as Piper playfully shoved him.

Twenty minutes later the children reappeared with a gaggle of redheads, "Dad, Pappa, this is Ron, Fred, and George, they're brothers, and that's their little sister Ginny with Mel and Dahlia, and their mom and dad, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and their older brother Percy. They have two more brothers, but they don't live close by." Harry said this all in one breath, and James and Tony could only stare at the child in shock, never having heard so much come out of his mouth so quickly. Their son was still pretty shy, preferring to let his friends do most of the talking.

"Thank God, I saw all this red coming our way, and thought you may have set the Alley on fire." Tony was first to recover, and grinned at his son and his friends when the child cracked up laughing, and the rest of the adults all smiled indulgently.

"You're so goofy dad." Harry grinned, "Can Dahlia, Ron, and I go get our wands now?" It was easy to pick up on how uncomfortable the talk of wands made the youngest red headed boy, and Tony could tell just by looking at him that he'd probably already had a wand, and it was a hand-me-down, just like most things he owned.

"I don't see why not." Piper spoke before the rest of them could answer, taking her daughter's hand, and walking in the direction of the wand shop.

"We can take your children with us if you want to get some shopping done, trust me, they won't be able to get anything past Tash and Sevy here, not to mention Remus here can smell mischief a mile away." Tony gave the parents an out, which they gladly took, the oldest boy opting to go with his parents.

They all crammed into the shop, letting Dahlia go first to find her wand, and Tony noticed the way James and Sirius tried valliently to hide their mirth when red and gold sparks shot out of her wand.

"Charlie's old wand didn't do that the first time I held it." Ron said quietly, thinking no one could hear him, though Tony could tell that both he and James had.

"Alright Harry, you're next." James said before making his way over to the twins.

Tony watched as Harry held what he was sure was every wand in the shop, until finally one shot red, white, and blue sparks out of it. "Alright, we are officially limiting the time you spend with your uncle Spangles." Tony grinned at his son, all the while knowing he'd never hear the end of it once Tasha told the Capcicle.

He noticed the wand maker was about to say something when James spoke up, "Last but not least, Ron, you're up." He saw the stunned look on Ron's face, "If your wand didn't spark like that then it didn't accept you, you need one that does." The boy was about to argue but James cut him off, "We bought all of our son's friend's wands for their eleventh birthday, consider it a belated birthday gift."

Ron stepped forward with a little coaxing from his brothers, and after the fifth wand blue and gold sparks shot out of his wand. "Alright, now, I want you to all promise me you will work hard at school, get good grades, and give us a reason to send a howler every once in a while...we want to see whose is the worst." James informed the kids as he paid for the wands.


End file.
